Tigerhead
by AccelGo
Summary: Five girls with the power to Manipulate whatever they wish, a school, and five boys that uncover their secret. Will everything turn out to be alright? Or will they be sent back to the facility? [Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, OC/Riley] rating most likely to go up in later chapters.
1. Pilot

**Okay so I'm so sorry I erased Instability because I couldn't stand it wow. This is kinda like Instability but without the "girl group" part. I'm aiming for a better plot because tbh i probably couldn't get anywhere with that lol. The climax, I decided is going to be deep so i need a mature plot for that. **

**This might be a musical type fic, as i decided the girls could still be able to sing and sing together, but still, I'm cutting out the girl group thing. because the powers should be the main focus of the story.**

**Okay okay Onwards, Lets see how I'm going to actually do this-**

* * *

_Manipulators are, well, manipulators of Nature, Feelings, and Emotion. There are only 1,336 people in the world with these powers. Some are good, some are bad, and some neutral. When their powers are trained well enough, they can live normally and they can even help organizations. They can heal, they can destroy. The only thing that isn't affected by the powers is physical strength and the such. They can't fly, they can't do anything physically out of the ordinary. But in a teenager, will these powers affect their lives in more ways than just one?_

* * *

A girl with long navy blue hair walked down the last flight of stairs in her blue puffy skirt and white leggings, followed by a short jacket with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and ankle strap sandals. She crashed into the couch, falling over the side to roll and sit up. Another girl with orange hair tied into a ponytail on the side of her head, and a yellow high waisted shorts and a shawl with a white t-shirt underneath, followed by vans on her feet, walked through the living room to giggle at her friend.

"Dawn, don't go sitting like that. You'll ruin your hair." She sat next to her on her knees and waited for the rest of her friends.

"But, Misty, I was nervous last night so of course I would wake up tired~" She sat up straight but it didn't help, she crashed again on her side, her blue hair splaying out on the leather.

"Oh really? But usually you're so bubbly in the morning, even if you're nervous!" Another, deeper voice came down, and then another girl who looked equally tired as Dawn followed close behind. The first girl's hair was completely white but cut asymmetrically and the long side was all the way down to just underneath her chest. She wore a creamsicle sleeveless button up with white leggings underneath that had dashes of colors around the bottom, where high top sneakers rested on her feet. The other girl behind her wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with a high waisted green skirt that buttoned up the side. She wore tights underneath and then ankle boots with small heels, standing at maybe 2-3 inches tall.

"That's because I wasn't as nervous as this!" She looked over the couch. "Besides, Winter, Leaf, where's May? We might be late if she doesn't hurry her lazy ass down here."

"I don't know. Let me check." Leaf started back up the stairs and then a few minutes later some crashing could be heard before a loud yell about how could she have forgotten. Leaf just walked back downstairs and shook her head.

* * *

"Jeez, May. We were almost late because of you. And you better be lucky you put on a cute outfit, or else we could have been later than we are." Dawn leaned over to rest her elbow on the armrest in the car while a hairbrush was levitating around her head and brushing her hair back to perfection. May laughed sheepishly. hair brown parted hair was curled inwards harshly, and her bangs were more on the side today. She wore her red bandana in a big bow on the top of her head, and a white off-the-shoulder boxy crop top and a red t-shirt underneath. Then red shorts and thigh high socks with red flats with white bows on the top. May steered the car into their new school's parking lot before turning off the car and turning over to look at all her friends.

"Okay guys, even thought it may be hard at times, we need to keep our powers under control. If we get caught we might be sent back to the facility." Leaf was about to ask a really obvious question because she made a frown, and Misty and Winter rolled their eyes.

"No, Leaf, that means not even if you fall in love. _Boys can't be trusted._" Misty looked down at the last line and Leaf sunk back into her seat.

"But forget that, let's go in- we have ten minutes until first class." Winter lightened the mood with a bright smile, and opened the door to kick her legs out and turned to face outside. But once she stood up, she was right in front of a boy with short black hair that was a bit messy, but still cute. His eyes where a deep sea blue and kind. He wore a white v-neck shirt that fit his frame- he wasn't completely muscle, but he was just right, Lean, with strong arms. A dark blue scarf. He wore black skinny jeans and Jordans. Winter blushed before apologizing and backing up, tucking some hair behind her ear. He smiled lightly and told her it was okay before walking of with his friends.

"...Ohlala? Winter's all worked up." Leaf poked her side and Winter jumped before turning back around and slapped her arm playfully.

"N-no I wasn't! I was just startled!"

"Yeah, by those _dazzling _blue eyes, darling. I understand." May teased, running ahead as Winter chased her. Dawn smiled a bit.

"These idiots. C'mon Misty, Leaf. Lets get situated."

* * *

Dawn's locker was on the second floor with the rest of the girls' lockers. They were in the middle of the school year and they were all 16 now, except for Winter and May, who were still 15 for a few more months. They just moved around here so it was to be expected for them to transfer. And they got into a pretty good school too. They were in a town that barely got snow in the minter, so it was a good spot for Misty, who was not good with cold weather.

When she swung open her locker, she stuffed a few unneeded items in there along with a magnet mirror and organized while a tall boy with purple hair opened his locker next to hers. Figuring she should at least try to make friends somehow, she turned over and smiled. He had thick eyebrows and onyx eyes, and was wearing a purple and black sleeveless jacket with a muscle tee, showing off how toned he was. He wore slightly baggy jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Hi! I'm new to this school, I guess we're locker buddies, now, Huh? I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you!"

The boy turned to look at her for a good second, seeming to be inspecting her before he just turned back to his locker. Dawn's smile kinda changed into an angry one before she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" she repeated before he sighed and closed his locker and walked off, leaving an angry Dawn behind.

* * *

May yawned in her first class before the teacher walked in the class, noticing her.

"Oh you must be Maybelle! Class, settle down!" and the class became silent and everyone sat down. "Class, we have a new student! Want to come up and tell us a few things about yourself?"

May looked around silently, walking up to the front and turning to face the students. The boys all stared and whispered stuff about her to their buddies about how cute she was.

"Hello! I'm May Maple. I guess I like food and Singing? I hope we get along!" she gave a quick introduction before scanning the class and finding a strange aura in the back. It was coming from the boy with green hair in the back of the class. Curious, she flowed to the back of the class and sat next to his desk before study started.

When work time came around and they were assigned with a worksheet, she was completely confused. _'what the hell kinda formula is this?! How do you even solve this?!'_ She thought loudly to herself, and her hands came to rest on her head. But the boy sitting next to her seemed to be just fine, skimming through the paper like he knew everything in the world. She looked over. He wore a chocker around his neck and a black muscle tee with a giraffe on it, along with dark red harlem pants and red and black high top shoes. He was clearly a fashionista of some sorts.

"Hey- uh, I don't quite get the formula... Do you think you could kinda... maybe tell me how to do it or..?" May laughed nervously as he looked at her.

"We went over this like 5 times. Do you need to be in the special needs class?" He said rudely. And May snapped.

"What the hell, man? I just asked to go over it one more time, you bastard!" she ripped her paper and he laughed.

"No, not Bastard. I'm Drew. Nice to meet you, dumb ass." He flicked his hair and gave some type of 'dazzling smile', But May wasn't having it. She stomped loudly and turned back around with a 'hmph!'

_'so this is what a bad aura is like. The nerve!'_

* * *

Leaf walked around the special band room, the class was learning something she already learned a long time ago, so she was allowed to go check out the instruments. It was dark, except for one room. She walked through, seeing trumpets and flutes perfectly polished before she heard a faint cymbal. rounding the corner, she lined herself up with the door as soon as the beat came in strong and loud, echoing into her heart. She loved the drums. They where her favorite Percussion instruments.

"Shit!" The drum stopped suddenly and cursing came from the other side, and Leaf could sense pain from the other side, so she opened the door just enough so that half of her could peek through and he looked up from his pulsating finger at her.

"Are... You alright?" She asked, smiling a bit to give off a friendly vibe and sent a signal saying she meant no harm. He waved his hand to get rid of the sting and she walked over to sit on some boxes.

"Yeah, I'm cool." he replied, picking up the drumsticks again.

"I'm Leaf. And that was a nice beat." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm Gary. And it's not enough to win a prize anywhere. I'm trying to make a new line but nothing's working." He had his sleeves rolled up over his shoulders, but his collar was pretty high up in his neck, and he had on regular jeans on and his shoes where off. Probably easier for him to play with them off.

"I hope you get to where you wanna be then. Do you have a drum line you can throw me? A simple one. I wanna see if I could sing along." She asked and he looked confused, but nodded and started a slow beat.

_"Sometimes when you're Zorg, hm_

_And I'm your Betty Blue_

_And we're singing it close_

_Like the girls in "Belleville Rendez-vous"_

_I wish_

_That we_

_Could somehow freeze the frame_

_But this isn't the silver screen, no..._

_There's no pause..._

_No rewind..."_

Leaf laughed while he gaped at her.

"That was actually really good- Are you aiming to be a singer?" he asked and she laughed.

"Probably if I could. But if that fails, then I always wanted to be a vet or some boss of a company. Something ordinary."

"You could totally be one, trust me!"

* * *

Winter focused on the Art project closely, her pot was big but at least thick enough to go in the burner afterwards if she kept this up for about three days. She put down the string and started to walk away before yelling came from the other side of the classroom. It was that cute boy from earlier today and another boy apparently fighting.

"What the hell do you mean you goddamn piece of shit?! You wanna say that again?!" The other boy yelled, puffing his chest out and the "cute boy" just stared back.

"I never even said anything for you to get worked up about. It was constructive criticism. Calm down." He replied back in a calm and collected tone and the boy gave him a punch in the face and then the cute boy took his arm and hurled him over his head and onto his back on the ground. Everyone gasped and Winter ran over.

"Woah woah woah stop now. We did not need to get physical-"

"YOU THREE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The teacher came in and marched up to us and I froze.

"O-oh good, Teacher, you're here! These two were fighting-"

"ALL OF YOU TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed and the Cute boy and Winter were sent out while the other boy was actually passed out.

We walked in silence while the boy held his cheek in his hand.

"...Why did you guys fight?" She asked after a while and he shrugged lightly.

"I told him that he needed to make his pot larger to get at least a C and he got upset like the delinquent he is." He responded, looking to the side. She nodded.

"Well, I'm Winter. What's your name?" She greeted him. He turned to her and smiled happily.

"I'm Riley. Nice to meet you." He nodded and we made it into the office.

Usually being sent to the office on her first day should be a bad thing, but maybe it wasn't the worst thing.

* * *

Misty lifted the pot off the stove while a boy hovered around her. He was fairly cute, so she could kinda forgive him but still.

"Okay first of all I don't know you, and what are doing?" Misty sighed as she set the pot on the counter. Her group was a bunch of bums who only put spices in the soup.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Ash, what's your name?" He greeted cheerfully. He had on a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons where open. He also had on skinny jeans and high tops. A few bracelets where on his wrists and he had this dorky messy black hair and light brown eyes.

"Misty. Nice to meet you. Now if you could back up a bit, I have to earn a good grade for these kids and you _alone_." she shooed him away and he looked sad for a second before taking a few spices out the classroom spice cabinet and came back, dumping a few in the pot. "Hey- stop that! You're going to ruin the whole-" before she got to finish, there was a spoon shoved in her mouth. And the taste that came with it was actually really good. Like really really professional good. Better than the soup was before.

"Is it good?" he asked, stirring so that the soup got a creamy texture to it.

She looked over his shoulder and hovered around him now.

"That's amazing, Ash!" she said happily and he gave back a boyish grin.

They got an A+.

* * *

"Urghhh, thank Arceus it's lunch time! I was about to pass out because I was so hungry!" May stretched her arms over her head, and Leaf giggled.

"So, Winter. I heard you got sent down to the office." Misty scolded Winter while Winter grinned sheepishly. Dawn leaned in.

"Did you get into a fight?" she asked, getting her tray and nearly dropping the bottle water she just picked up.

"No, no. I broke up a fight between Riley and another kid but she thought I was involved." She stated, punching in her lunch number and walking towards a random table. May sat down harshly and immediately dug in.

"Who's Riley? Did you actually talk to that cute guy you were blushing over?" May asked, food in her mouth.

"Yeah. He's actually really kind."

"Speaking of kind, I met a boy in the band room today. His name was Gary. He plays the drums and calls me-"

"Singer chick!" She heard a call from the boy in question as he speeded over to the table. "What's up? Are these your friends?" he asked, sitting across from her. Beside him, Dawn mouthed to Leaf _'Nice catch!'_ to which Leaf scrunched up her nose. "You guys, over here!" He ushered to about four more guys and one groaned while they made their way over.

"Oh hey look it's the dumb ass from first hour. Yo." Drew laughed at her. May fumed in her chair. "Stop eating like that, you're never gonna get a man like that."

"Fuck boys get money," May responded, and Misty laughed. Ash sat next to her, striking up a conversation about a chocolate milk he had a few years ago and the story about what happened to it.

"Hi Winter," Riley sat by Gary and looked at her across the table, smiling with his eyes closed. Winter waved back girlishly, hating that he was so cute to make her act like that.

And then there was purple head. he sat and ate in silence.

"C'mon Paul, talk to them why don't you?" Gary smiled over at Paul and Paul shrugged.

"yeah, _PAUL._ Why don't you?" Dawn emphasized his name and he glared at her.

"I don't feel the need to talk to troublesome girls like you."

"WHAT?!" Dawn was about to launch up, but Misty kept her planted down.

This year was going to be long.

* * *

**So So SOOO?! IS IT GOOD? I TRIED NOT TO PUT MUCH POWER STUFF IN HERE because it's the Pilot, friends.**

**Now we're going to get into all the business starting next chapter.**

**Please review and Favorite, I'll start drawing for the story most likely if I get at least 3 reviews ;0**

**-Accel**


	2. Lies

**Wow look we're back. Okay, so I got one review from a guest! **

**A): Possibly in this chapter we'll get a bit more info on their powers! Everything will be pieced together soon and I'm glad you like it! Also, Of course I won't let this die like the other stories uvu. Though updates may get slower because school's coming around and I'll be a freshman :-(**

**So Lets get this underway- I'll probably start illustrating soon for this too if I get the motivation.**

* * *

_Winter is what makes the whole story start out, so I'm sorry if you don't like OC's, but you might wanna read this chapter to understand anything that happens next!_

* * *

Dawn flipped to an inactive channel full of static while May "raised the spirits" of the flowers who were feeling as if they couldn't go on any longer. It's been about three weeks since their first day, but Paul still treated her like complete shit.

"I mean, who does he think he is, huh?! Sure he's pretty cute and all, but that attitude he has towards people?! That has GOT to go." Dawn complained towards Leaf, who giggled.

"He's actually not like that to other people other than you. Apparently, he's a bit warmer to other people." She told her, her eyes rolling. Dawn blew up again yelling, while Misty woke up from her little nap.

"Dawn! Stop being so loud! I wanna sleep, Geez!"

"Oops. Sorry Misty. I know purifying is hard for you." Dawn covered her mouth like a doll, winking as Misty put the pillow back on her face and her arm fell off the couch as she began to lightly snore once again.

"It's hard for you too, and you should know that. May let me switch with you, you need to rest too and your coaxing isn't helping them." Winter slid over to May who pouted at her.

"I was doing just fine. This one was telling me about it's old friend." she flipped around and laid on her side while Winter started talking to the Calalilies, her favorites.

For a manipulator, using powers and being in crowds used up a lot of energy, so they all had to "purify" themselves in meditation of some sort. For Misty, it was to nap. For May, it was to listen to music. For Leaf, it was to sit out in the sunset. For Dawn, it was to be surrounded in static noises. And for Winter, who never got a lot of sleep, it was to stargaze. It didn't have to be for long, but they needed to be in their version of "peace". Then at 4am, they needed to be asleep. At 4, their souls left their bodies and intertwined to sing a song and completely be purified. Though they would have no recollection of any of this later. If they didn't do this everyday, then in the following day, they would be mentally unstable, which could result in death.

Even unconsciously, they use their powers whenever they're out of the house. They all have the same powers: The power to give life, The power to heal, the power to read auras to which if they study them hard enough could unlock their minds to read them for a brief period. The power to destroy, the power to deplete energy. The power to Read emotions, to see what the object in question is feeling (unless they keep their feelings hidden and locked away).

And now it was 11 in the evening and they all had a little free time before Dawn, Leaf, Misty, and May would go to sleep and Winter would watch the stars on the roof.

* * *

Winter laid on the flat part of the roof with a straw taken from a recently drunken juice box in her mouth, spread out like a blanket. Which was something she couldn't do often, considering her height: 5'9". She identified all the constellations, the little dipper being her favorite one because it made her hungry for noodles. She was almost done with her part of the purification, just a few more minutes and it would be 3 in the morning.

And just when she got done, she heard a crashing noise followed by a curse.

She sat up, peeking over the edge before spotting the person.

"Riley?" she whispered, her eyes narrowing while she watched him walk past the house and down the forest path in front of their house. He was alone, and in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, and seemed to be carrying a leather messenger bag. He had some plan, and Winter wanted to see what he was up to.

Putting on a jacket to shield her from the Autumn cold, she made her way out the house silently, following the aura his footsteps gave away just to see what he was up to. Deep in the forest, back where a few of the biggest oaks stand, was Riley, digging up something. Winter hid behind a tree, pulling her hair back behind her shoulder so the color wouldn't give her away.

"Mom, I'm back." He talked to the case before fishing out a key in his pocket to open the small box. out came a small dancer from a music box. He winded it up and listened to the box give out a tune. He leaned back on a tree, closing his eyes for a moment until the music stopped. He pulled a few pictures out the box to stare at them. "I met these really cool girls a few weeks ago. They're pretty weird but they're pretty fun to be around. And I also got 98 points on my math test, as well! Which is a first, you know." He chuckled slightly. "I mean... I guess having friends is cool. Everyone's annoying in their own way but everything else is great."

By now, the time was 3:45 and Winter needed to get home and sleep, but she was too far away to make it in time and humans (though she wasn't very much of one herself, she just functioned like a human) took at least 7-8 minutes before they actually sleep. Feeling faint because her soul was preparing to leave, she just decided to lay down against the tree quietly and fall asleep, knowing that she shouldn't get caught at this distance and angle. She fell asleep.

at 4am, Her chest glowed Orange and her soul rose out of her body, and Riley noticed the noise and glow it made, it startled him. He closed the box, buried it back up, and ran over.

"W-Winter?" he asked, getting on his knees but fearing to touch her.

Her soul had flew above the trees and towards her house. And the tree she was rested upon glowed bright green and all it's leaves where replenished, and apples grew on some branches. Riley's eyes grew wide and the glow all of a sudden stopped as soon as he heard singing. It was lyric-less, but completely beautiful. The wind picked up and he kept his eyes over her to make sure she shows a sign of still bing alive.

After 5 minutes, the glow struck her back in her chest and Riley backed up behind another tree, not wanting to be noticed. But this time she seemed to be snoring lightly.

_'Mom, one of those girls are extremely strange...'_

* * *

"Where the hell is Winter?!" Misty woke up to the sound of the other three panicking.

"What? Winter is missing?" She rubbed her face downwards a few times and Leaf nodded at her.

"When we woke up, she wasn't in her bed, or on the roof! Do you think she got kidnapped or something?!" She started to tear up.

"Okay, okay, let's not think bad thoughts you guys, calm down.." May started, but she was freaking out.

"Oh shut up! If she's dead I will kill her-" Dawn started, but then they heard a door open. They looked at each other for a moment before filing downstairs to find Winter standing in the doorway, rolling her neck and picking leaves out her hair.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!" While the other girls lunged at her crying, Misty stomped her foot.

"..Urghh... In the forest?" She replied, hugging everyone back.

"And why?!" May asked. "It's dangerous out there, you know that!"

"Well..."

* * *

"Woah, totally mysterious." Leaf replied after Winter was done explaining, eating her bacon.

"I wonder what happened to his mother... wait- You don't think he killed his mom and then felt guilty so he buried his mom's stuff in the forest to look back on everything?!" Dawn received a smack on the head.

"Dawn, stop watching CSI, it's getting to you." May shook her head.

"Well whatever. Did you sleep before 4?"Misty asked and Winter nodded.

"Just barely. But still, I'm curious as to what happened." She replied, combing her fingers through her hair. "But we should get going, right? I'll drive to make up for today, kay?"

"Alright, but don't kill us." May laughed, running away from Winter to the car.

* * *

"Dude that's insane. So insane that I'm not sure if I believe you." Gary laughed.

"But I'm serious! Winter is not human, whatever she is!" Riley exclaimed, leaning over the table.

"We'll believe you when you have evidence." Paul rolled his eyes while Drew finished giving him a shoulder massage, like every morning. He nodded.

"Don't worry Riley! I believe you!" Ash grinned and Riley smiled and was about to thank him before "Just like Santa Claus also exists! She's like a fairy!"

"Santa Claus doesn't exist." Drew made a face at Ash.

"I'll believe you when you have evidence." Ash imitated Paul and Paul punched him on the arm.

"Look, When I have proof, I'll show you." Riley grabbed the keys and rushed everyone out the house in anger.

* * *

So when Riley completely ignored Winter, even though they talked a lot in art class, she got the suspicion that he might have seen her watching him in the forest.

"Okay, so how do I approach him about it?" she asked herself while she redid her eyeliner in the bathroom. "Do I just say something like _lol friend I saw you talking to your dead mom in the forest_ or something? jeez..." She pondered as she closed her makeup bag and made her way towards the back of the gym. She hated her next class so skipping on it was A+ for her. But before she had time to even think, she was taken by the arm and led to the abandoned hallway that was off limits. There, she was pinned to the wall. She looked up, and noticed it was...

"Riley?" she asked, her hands laying flat on the stone wall behind her. "What's your fuckin damage?! That hurt!" She yelled at him and he took hold of her chin and turned it ever which way, inspecting her. "Uhh, hello you bastard?"

"Hmm, you seem normal on the outside." This line caught her attention and she raised the temperature on her skin so his hand almost got burnt. he removed it quickly. "Okay, spill it to me. What are you exactly."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you believe in that Fairytale bull crap." She said, but her voice cracked and it gave her away.

"Whatever you did in the forest last night. Something Orange came out your body and I want to know what it is. Are you going to blow up the school with some type of power?!" He was staring directly into her, not moving an inch.

She looked at him, reading his bad aura and then sighed. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone okay?" She held up her pinky. Riley scanned her suspiciously before linking his pinky with hers. "Uh..." she brushed a her hair nervously. She shouldn't be telling him.

"I'm what is called a manipulator. And What I basically do, is manipulate things. That's what it is, okay?" she told him.

"Show me what that means." He needed evidence somehow, but he can't just take out his phone and snap a picture now can he? He removed one hand and she stepped back a bit.

"Can... I use it on you? I can only use living things, unless you want me to make up some fake thing with my hands." she asked. "I promise it won't hinder you or hurt you."

"...Sure."

"First, can you tell me how you're feeling right now?" she asked and he told her he was feeling pretty neutral. "Okay... Here goes."

She brought her hands together, intertwining her fingers and shut her eyes tightly while blue magic came from her hands and wrapped around him. He allowed it to happen, but then instantly, he began to tear up.

"W-What?" He managed to cough out, but then the magic left him and he was instantly neutral again.

"...So..?" she wobbled a bit, holding her arm to keep it from stinging. It's been a while.

"So you can manipulate emotions, hm? Anything else?"

"...Give life, heal, give death, other stuff like that. And also this," She held up her hand and the blue magic created a smal horse in her hand and it danced around, but Riley rolled his eyes.

"Then what was that thing I saw in the forest?" he asked, leaning against the wall and Winter looked over, the magic dispersing.

"Urgh... I have actually no idea, but I'll research it for you, okay?" She actually did know that it was her soul, and that it was her "recharging", but she kept it in, just incase he wanted to turn on her, because that would let him know that her powers can't be used all the time.

"Well, okay. But question. If you can change moods, why can't you change the Art teacher's stick in the butt mood?" And they laughed.

* * *

"I'M STUCK BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE-" Winter sang as she came out the shower. May looked up from her 3DS.

"Hmm? How so?" She questioned, pausing her game so she wouldn't lose.

"Nothing- really!" Winter lied, and it hurt her heart just to do so, but she couldn't let the others find out she told a boy about her.

* * *

**Wow I had fun writing this. Having the plot move makes everything feel better, don't it?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one- I worked hard!**

**Review and Rate- Next chapter is May's, since she hasn't got a lot of screen time yet!**

**-Accel**


	3. Protection

**Hi Hello Yes I am here with a new chapter for whenever I finish writing this!**

**So, We got over Winter's chapter and I'm like 9000000% sure you guys didn't like reading that, so lets continue!**

* * *

"Something's up with Winter, but she's refusing to tell us what it is. And you guys know how reading another Manipulator's mind is almost impossible unless you wanna die, right?" Leaf suggests as she pulls a shirt over her chest, cringing as she realized she didn't put on a tank top underneath first. She started again.

"I guess you could say she is. Winter's-" May started but then shut up when Winter peeked in with a 'what?' "A pretty tough girl, she could handle herself if we ever went to a party." May forced herself to change the sentence and Leaf nodded heavily.

"I sure as hell can bae." Winter winked at her and retreated back to her bathroom, but her stomach sunk completely, she felt disgusting about lying to them.

* * *

So in the end, Drew did actually agree to help her with math whenever she needed just so he could feel superior to her. Even if his grades where no higher than a B at most. Thought he was some type of genius, huh?

"So, Drew," May started to break the silence, and kicked her legs over the side of the desk bar to face him. He turned to look at her. "Do you do any sports? Play an instrument? Twink around?" the last question making him gasp.

"Woah, woah, woah, May. I am _not_ a twink." He put up his hands to protest but anyone could tell the dude was _at least_ aesthetically attracted to guys. "Also, I actually do play the Sax." he grinned, brushing a hand through his hair. May laughed.

"Oh yeah? Bet I could play better than you, then." She challenged him and as soon as the bell rung for second hour to be over with, they both walked down towards the band room. And this was the only time Leaf and Gary weren't there.

It was refreshing to have a Saxophone in his hands after such a long time. Drew tested the keys out, running his hands over the smooth golden surface and messing with the opening at the end. May immediately started testing it out again, tapping her foot. Out came a pretty good melody, something slow, but then became high tempo. Drew stared at her, shocked.

"Cool huh? I used to be called a _genius_ hehe." She laughed swiping at the bottom of her nose like she was the best.

"Meh." Drew replied quickly before playing out a smooth melody, his fingers gracing the buttons like they he was writing in fluid cursive. May almost dropped her sax. "How about that?" he asked when he stopped and May picked herself back up.

"Hmm, but what about this?"

* * *

"May. Drew. You had to at least _think_ about this happening, right?" Misty patted May's back gently but scolded the both of them hard. May was coughing up a sandstorm and Drew was doing breathing exercises. From that little show off, which had gathered a crowd of students, they were completely dead in the lungs. Paul rolled his eyes.

"It's their fault for being so reckless." He continued to mess with his phone underneath the table, supposedly playing that Kim Kardashian game. Ash was on his side, pointing out things like cash and people to network with and people you shouldn't even bother with. Dawn eyed him from the side of her head, twirling spaghetti with her fork over, and over again.

Winter refused to look at at Riley on her own will, but managed to keep up a conversation with him to avoid suspicion. They talked about something art related.

"I can't believe I wasn't in the band room to hear them towards the end." Leaf laughed.

"I bet they sounded like birds near the end." Gary joked with her and Drew and May glared at the two.

* * *

At the end of the day, Drew was standing next to a bus stop, flipping through his instagram when May spotted him.

"Ayo Drew!" She called in a London accent, running over waving. He scoffed at first but then shrugged, seeming to have something on his mind. "Why're you at the bus stop, are you going back home?" she asked, standing beside him with her hands in her pockets.

"...I guess you'll have to do." Drew shrugged again. "Whats-her-name cancelled our shopping trip on late notice. She seems to have better things to do, example partying, so why don't you take her place October?" he asked and she punched him in the arm. Hard. He sucked in air through his teeth.

"Sure. How long is the bus trip?" she asked and he replied with an hour or so. "Okay, I'll go, but on the way back you better promise me that I can listen to music and not be bothered."

"Why would I miss up a chance to bother you?" He asked, raising a brow. she laughed,

"My father back at the old house wants me to memorize the chorus of Beethoven." she lied smoothly. "My life depends on it."

He looked at her like he didn't believe her, but agreed anyway. "Sure I guess. Hop on, let's go!" He jumped on the bus when it came and May texted the others where she was going. They told her no matter what, she needs to be home by 4am.

* * *

"So tell me, Drew. What are your past boyfriends like?" May asked, causing Drew to spit out is milkshake and start choking.

"What the hell! I told you I'm not gay!" He glared at her as she laughed at the milkshake coming out his nose. "Look, I like girls. And I _appreciate_ men aesthetically." Bingo. "And I admire good butts of anyone."

"Drew Hayden is an Ass man." May laughed and he nodded.

"I sure as hell am." they chuckled together, and continued shopping.

Drew, likes a lot of punk shops or anything that sells out of the ordinary gizmos and gadgets. It was pretty cool knowing he didn't get regular stuff at regular stores and tried to look like your everyday twink (May is going to use this nickname forever because he has the face of a twink and a cherub mixed together, which means his cheeks are also very very soft as well), but he looked like a pretty cool teenager. He also has multiple pictures of his combat boots selection at home and a lot of them were _amazing_. May could get used to this guy, but only if he would stop calling her-

"March!" Here we go again.

"May."

He sat down at a table after so kindly buying her fries and she followed suit. It was a nice table by a fountain, and kids where looking for quarters, like any other child would. "So, Riley has been acting strange this whole week." He started, and May perked up.

"Mmm, really? How so?" she asked, taking about three fries and popping them into her mouth. "What, is he in love with Winter now? They hang out _a lot_." Maybe she could learn about what Winter was hiding.

"Not really, I don't think that's the case." He leaned back in his chair, his bracelets crackling as they hit each other. "But on like, tuesday, he came home talking about '_Winter's some type of superhuman! She was glowing in the forest!',_ like she was some type of Fairy." He continued, smiling.

This was _not _what she wanted to hear. This was the type of thing _no one_ would want to hear.

"...Oh? Wow, that's crazy! Is he okay?!" She asked, laughing nervously. He joined along, seeming completely fine.

"Right! Believing that _anyone_ could do something completely _hooda-majuda_ like that is insane. He should really get checked out. But we told him to get evidence, so I think that's the reason why he's been hanging with her so much lately." He finished the last fries and got up.

"He better not, if he is, discovering the truth _can_ be a little frightening, y'know." She laughed and he went to throw away the container.

"_He better not."_

* * *

"...What the FUCK!" May slammed Winter against the wall when she got home, holding her hands against her neck, but not completely choking her. Leaf, Dawn, and Misty where startled, they started to rush over, scared.

"May, May, put her down! What are you doing?!" Dawn yelled.

"Surely we can talk about whatever's happening! Please!" Leaf grabbed her arm and May just let go, watching Winter slide to the ground, startled. This was the first time she had ever acted violent towards any of them, and it frightened Winter.

"Spill it, Maple." Misty was stern about this as she held Winter's shoulders.

May calmed down, her breathing returning normal.

"While I was out with Drew, mhmmm? he told me that Riley had been crazy this week. He came home on a tuesday morning and slept for three hours before they all woke up whatever whatever. He told me that Riley saw you _glowing_ in the forest, that he thought you were some type of _fairy!_ WINTER HE SAW YOUR SOUL ESCAPE AT 4AM, CARE TO EXPLAIN?!" She yelled and Dawn made sure to hold her put.

Winter felt her tears pool in her eyes as she opened her mouth, though her throat felt like it was closing.

"I... I followed Riley into the forest because I saw him... He went back towards the middle, where all the big trees are, and he dug up a box of his probably dead Mother's memories. I was going to make my way back, but it was already 3:45, and everyone falls asleep within 7-8 minutes... And I guess... the glow must've caught his attention-" she explained.

"So did you tell him?!" Leaf asked, a bit worried.

"N-no... I told him he must have been hallucinating since it was so early in the morning..." She lied again. Misty sighed.

"As long as he took the bait. We can't have anyone knowing." she ran a hand through her bangs, pushing them back.

"B-but May...! Please don't be mad at me I'm so sorry I'm really sorry!" Winter begged, gripping at her skirt. May puffed out air, and made her way towards her.

"I'm just worried about you, you know? I always have to protect a sister. That goes for Dawn, Misty, and Leaf as well... I love you too much to stand the thought of something happening to you." May embraced her and Winter buried her face into her neck.

"Mhmm... I understand... I'll tell you guys things from now on..." She said bitterly, knowing that she still had a lie stocked up.

This was gonna be a heck of a ride.

* * *

"Hm? So now I'm your shopping buddy? _oh great._" May rolled her eyes, and Drew scoffed.

"Whatever, at least I chose you, dingbat. Many wish to accompany the Drew to anywhere. You should feel like the luckiest girl in the world." He flicked his hair and reached over to pull a rose from behind her ear. May took it, sifting through the petals delicately and giving it life in a discreet way.

"Hmmm, maybe you're confusing good luck with bad luck, you bastard." She snorted as Drew tried to jab her for that and scooted away.

"Whatever. Do you want to bring you and your friends to a party in a few weeks? Some girl named Brianna put me in charge of invitations because she likes me or something. Her parties are pretty cool, too. She never gets caught." he hands her five pieces of paper with a code on it and she takes them.

"Sure, why not? I bet they all need it. We're bored in that house, y'know?" She shrugs and he laughs.

"Then it's a date. Don't forget, kay?"

"-Right. See you then," She waved off and ran towards the car where here friends where all ready to go.

_I hope he stays ignorant and Riley never finds out._

* * *

**Wowowow I was so stuck writing May! She's actually pretty hard to display in a slightly more Mature manner. People change over time, and since the anime has them stuck between 10-12, I decided to show that change over here.**

**Next chapter is Leaf's because I really wanna write hers out. I'll probably do Misty's after hers and then Dawn's. Then they all merge together into multiple scenarios for the most of it. Then by the end, you know, I have to separate them again and then bring them together for the final.**

**A pretty tiring plan, right? But it's fun, and I'll be able to get everyone spot on by then~**

**-Accel**


	4. Calm

**okay so the first time i tried to write this out my computer went "LOL NOPE" and restarted so i didn't get to save. and because of that, i just got mad and didn't wanna rewrite it till today.**

**So here's Leaf's chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gary and Leaf were in the band room... again. They missed out on a lot of classes. But they were equally smart people, with the exception of Gary being absolutely _horrid_ at Life Science. They had all the textbooks, so as long as they came to class for tests and the like and get at least a B- on each test, they could stay down there. So they did. and Leaf helped Gary with that pesky Life Science in the drum room anyway. They were definitely getting closer, yes, but neither one wanted to admit that because Leaf had a duty to protect the girls' secrets and Gary couldn't let one girl get to him because he'll ruin his _"lady streak"_.

Gary kept at the drum line, trying to grasp at the one bridge before the second chorus, which he still hadn't gotten ever since he started learning this damn song. His fingers stumbled because he was paying too much attention to what he did and he got subconsciously nervous, like all human beings if they worry too much, but he managed to grasp back his equilibrium. The veins in his muscles tensed up as he approached and...

"Shit! Fuck!" The sticks fell out his hand and he pulled his limbs inwards to hold his finger tightly so the stinging would go away. He hit his finger on the side of the drum _hard_. Leaf jumped off her chair in surprise, bending down to look at him.

"Gary! Are you alright?" She asked, and Gary hissed through his teeth, throwing his head back as the pain subsided.

"I'm fine, just hit my finger on the side of the drum. Don't worry." He flashed her a grin, Sitting back up and puffing out air in irritation.

"Do you think I could try? I want to see the difficulty." Leaf asked, picking up the sticks and smiling brightly at Gary, whose heart fluttered in return. He stood up rather clumsily, walking out the way and sitting on a box.

"Sure, I've never seen you play before anyway. I'll count you off."

When he got to the "3", Leaf came in strong, her head lolled off to the side and her nose scrunched in concentration. She was cute. Adorable. When she did that. Her hair bobbed at the ends when she hit the cymbal and when she tilted her head onto her shoulder, her sea foam earrings reflected light onto her skin. She was pretty perfect to Gary, which is what he'll admit, but he won't admit that he has a "crush". Gary Oak does not have "crushes" and if he did have them he would "crush" them down into nothing but lust and lust only.

When she approached the line he was having trouble with, she got a few beats in before one stick hit her smack dab in the forehead and the other flew and landed somewhere near her. Gary rushed over to her when she grabbed the stick and held her forehead.

"Woah woah, Leaf are you okay?" He asked, and she was going to nod before she noticed how close their faces where and they both froze. Okay this was proving to be a _bit_- no, _more than a bit_ overwhelming because Leaf could see all his perfections and imperfections on his face like his dazzling hazel eyes and the small bump forming on the side of his nose that he needed to take care of before it evolves into a pimple. And Gary can see how flawless her skin was and how milky her skin was colored and how soft her cheeks looked and her blue to green eyes and maybe some peach fuzz she might need to shave soon? But whatever it was, it was captivating, and he wanted to lean in and kiss her-

They jumped back and he was a blushing mess, as so was her.

And as much as Leaf was happy, she was disgusted that she even _let_ herself participate in such a _cliché _scene, but wow wasn't that just _captivating?!_

They sat in a silence before Gary cleared his throat, signaling that he had a topic to change the atmosphere.

"So, I was thinking of going to Guitar Center on Sunday, and I thought that maybe you'd like to go with me and then catch some lunch? Just a casual get up and go, y'know?" He asked, still keeping his eyes away from her. Leaf giggled.

"Sure, I'd love to. How about at 11AM we meet at the plaza in Brookville? By the big fountain with small fountains surrounding it?" She asks, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as they made eye contact and shared a laugh.

* * *

"REALLY?!" All the girls chimed in when they heard the news of her "date".

"Oh my Arceus girl!" May took Leaf's hands and bounced up and down excitedly. Dawn, on the other hand was freaking out.

"I get to dress you up! How fun! I wonder what I should put you in- Salmon? No wait, Sapphire! But that would contrast with her too much, maybe a pink-ish purple..."

"Ooh kill 'em, bae! Knock him dead!" Winter danced a bit.

"But!" Misty got everyone's attention. "You know the rules."

"Stop being a party pooper, Mist. I know. Be back before 4 no matter what, don't reveal us, and whatever whatever." Leaf pinched her best friend's nose. Misty gave off a "geh!" sound in surprise before swatting her hand away, laughing.

* * *

"So..? How'd you get him this time?" Misty questioned, intrigued. She leaned on the side wall of the room when Leaf closed her closet door. Leaf jumped.

"Geez, Misty, don't scare me like that!" She held a hand to her chest. Dawn dressed her up nicely but simply. A plaid button up with a white tank top and black leggings, finished with brown combats. She also had her hair up in a ponytail today, with her fringe still down and two side strands to even it out. Dawn even let her use her lipgloss, which was rare but she insisted. She was fierce and she felt fierce. It was a comforting feeling.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Misty giggled, "So..? How'd you get ?"

"How I got _Gary_? It's not even a date, it's a meet up. We were just playing the drums and he asked me if I wanted to go with him to Guitar Center. Nothing serious." Leaf blushed at the thought of a date.

"Hmmm, sure," Misty giggled, again, and it was starting to piss Leaf off because she knew it was mocking and sarcastic. She playfully punched Misty. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll stop. But be careful. And if he wants to jump in your pants you need to use your powers because no one who has good intentions will try and fuck you on the first date." Misty lectured and Leaf agreed. "Now, let's get in the car, you gotta man to catch."

"Aaargh-! Fine, whatever!"

* * *

Gary stood stationary by the fountain for a while before sitting down and flipping his phone open to check messages from other pesky girls and boys.

_"Gary! How are you? I wanted to know if you'd like to have some adult fun soon?~ 3"_

_"Gary... I want to know if you like guys, too! I'd love to talking about some stuff. I really like you. Text me back okay? Do you have a Grindr__*****__?"_

He deleted the messages as soon as he was done reading them over. He thought of when Leaf was going to be here, and what should he say, and-

"Gary!" Leaf was running over, looking _hella_ cute, and smiling like an angel. Gary was snapped out of his thoughts. He, himself, was dressed in a tank top with a drawing of a panda riding a giraffe with a red cup***** in his hands and shades, with slightly baggy skinny jeans and his regular tennis shoes. Typical drummer-boy Gary.

"O-oh! How is your day so far, Leaf?" W_hat the hell was that, Gary? 'how is your day so far'. Pull yourself together_. he scolded himself inwardly, but Leaf giggled.

"I'm doing pretty good, how about you?" she asked, turning around halfway to create a loop in her arm, to which Gary laughed boyishly.

"Great now that we can get things started. Let's go." He wrapped his arm around her smaller one, and they set off towards the store

* * *

If there was any store greater than this one, Leaf and Gary have never even heard of it. Guitar Center was a pretty small store, yes, but they had top-notch items. About 30 to 50 guitars, acoustic and electric, hung neatly on the wall, in order from least expensive to burn-a-hole-through-my-college-savings-and-life. Amps decorated the floor beneath, and around shelves that had replacement guitar string packs stocked in its small racks. Towards the back, there where drum sets, Keyboards, other things or the sort.

"Woah, I haven't been here in ages..." Leaf sighed in happiness as the Polished Wood from the Acoustics filled her nose and she walked over to grab one. "Winter would love this one..! I should get her it one day..."

"Winter plays an instrument?" Gary asks, picking up an electric. He doesn't play the guitar, but he likes the feel of holding one.

"All of us play an instrument, yeah. One time we thought of starting a band. We got pretty far, but I don't know what happened. We Just stopped." Leaf shrugged. "I play the drums, Winter plays Acoustic and Electric, May plays keyboard-slash-piano, Misty's a bassist, and Dawn is a lead vocalist, but sometimes she'll play guitar along with Winter." She explained, to which Gary nodded. "What about you and your friends?"

"My friends and I also tried to do something like that, but we just wanted to be more like a... school-famous thing I guess. Ash was good at Bass, and Riley and Paul did guitar. Drew was on keyboard, and I was on drums, of course." He smiled genuinely when he talked about it, and Leaf's heart bounced. She really likes it when he does that.

"I see... So I guess that makes us rivals- if we where to do band stuff again, huh?" She laughed, and put the guitar back, getting on her tiptoes. That was also cute to Green, wow. Leaf stood at 5'2", and Gary stood at around 5'9" or so. It was pretty nice. Short girls are cute.

They walked back to the drum room, admiring the different sets from Electric drums to just a regular set. At one point, Leaf got on an electric just to see how one was like. She hit out the drum line from one of her songs back from when her group was still running strong. It sounded nice and sharp, it was pretty good drum set. She wouldn't buy it, but it was there for her to use whenever she wanted to stop by and feel it.

"Excuse me! Would you couple like a look around to our new rooms?" A clerk came by and Gary and Leaf almost did a spit-take.

"O-o-oh, Miss, we are _not_ a couple!" Leaf spluttered with her face as red as a cherry.

"Y-yeah, we aren't!" Gary waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh? Well, either way would you like to? They're nice practice rooms with a recorder!" She introduced, and Leaf took her shoulder purse and glanced at Gary before following.

The rooms where supposed to be small and cramped to prevent a reverb from happening if the person didn't want it. But the walls and floor were polished and hollow wood so they didn't really need the cramped space maybe. There were two bass guitars and an electric and acoustic on the wall. Triangles hung up by the drum sets and a cabinet of saxophones, and two keyboards leaned against the wall by the stand.

"This is nice...! Gary, how about we get some of the others sometime and play here?" Leaf asked and Gary pondered it for a while before nodding.

"That would be cool, sure-" All of a sudden, they both heard a stomach growl. It was Leaf's. She clutched it, laughing nervously. "-But after we get lunch, that is." He laughs at her and she playfully punches him.

* * *

They stopped by a small restaurant that sound different types of noodles and sandwiches. Leaf had gone with some type of dish with shrimp, and a coke, while Gary went with a panini sandwich and a lemonade. They sat somewhere in the back of the place, in a small booth.

"So, Leaf, how about you tell me something about yourself and your friends. You guys are a bit mysterious." Gary speaks, chewing up a bite of his sandwich.

"Mysterious? How so?"

"I don't know. I feel like you guys have some type of big bad secret or something." He shrugged. Leaf took a moment to eat a forkful of her pasta before thinking.

"Maybe it's because we talk about drumming so much and never tell about our life much?" leaf laughed.

"Yea, Maybe."

"Well I guess i can start? I was born in a forest somewhere I don't remember. My life wasn't really much. It was a survival thing, where my parents knew how to hunt and they brought back meat and fruit and veggies. Whatever the like. Back then, the only factory-made item I knew was how a lollipop tasted." Gary looked a bit shocked and impressed. "When I turned 5, my parents wanted me to get more education than them, so I was enrolled into a kindergarten in a small town, where I met Misty. She was brash and boyish, and never took shit from anyone, even the teachers." she went on, sipping at her coke. "I was being bullied because of where I lived and how I dressed- very bad, in a brown dress almost everyday because we made our own stuff. But Misty protected me and we became friends." Leaf laughed.

"You're... very strong." Gary commented.

"I know it sounds really cliché or something from a fiction book or some Mary-Sue fanfiction, but it was my life. Thank you for thinking that." Leaf smiled. "I met the other three in 4th to 5th grade."

"Well, my life wasn't exactly bright, but I lived in an apartment with my parents. I'm an only child. But my parents where abusive. I got beat up whenever my dad came home, and my mom often burned me with cigarettes. Not fun at all. But one day I packed up and moved in with my grandpa. So from there I had a better life. I met the others in 3rd grade, though I only got through to Paul until 4th." Gary played with the cup of lemonade, spinning the empty cup around the straw.

Leaf didn't want to pull the whole _"oh no... poor baby"_ thing, so she just smiled. "I'm glad you got your happy ending. So, where to next?"

* * *

It was turning 8pm now, and Leaf was laughing like an idiot as she twirled the hand connected to Gary's while skipping ahead. Gary was laughing as well. And they were sure that they looked like a couple right now, but they didn't care, that old guy's comb-over falling off was too funny.

Leaf collapsed lightly onto the side of the fountain laying back on the concrete and Gary was leaned over as he sat down to catch his breath. "Ho-ly-shit I can't believe you did that! That pole is for lifting clothes off the rack, you dick!" She laughed hardly again, kicking her legs.

"You laughed anyway, it doesn't matter!" He smacked her thigh playfully and she sat up a bit. "Did you hear his scream?! It was like-"

They both turned to each other as they imitated the distressed scream of the middle-aged man, then burst out laughing for a moment. They were back in close proximity again when they calmed down and for a moment they stared into each others' eyes, seemingly mesmerized for a while, before Leaf's hands flew to the collar of his shirt and Gary's hands held her cheeks in his hands as they went in for a tender kiss.

It was soft, and Gary's lips were as plush as Leaf's. Gary tilted his head and their lips became moist with their own saliva, but it was a nice kiss, nice enough to where they both closed their eyes until they broke apart, pressing their foreheads together and staring into the others' eyes. Gary was the first to speak.

"I told myself not to get close to you. I have a reputation with the school, and I didn't want to change. But... Maybe... Maybe with you it's okay to break the rules..." He took her hands and Leaf flinched.

"The Girls and I have a rule. I'm not supposed to get close to guys at all. But Gary, you make me feel really warm and fuzzy and you make my chest hurt and- You make me feel safe in these arms," Leaf squeezes Gary's forearms before putting her hands back in his. "I could talk it over with them. We can be together... if it's alright with you..."

"Of course it is, that's amazing for me!"

"Alright..." she spoke with caution. "I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

"_So-!_ Gary's retiring after all, hmm?" Paul chuckles at his friend, and Ash perks up.

"Gary, I never knew you would retire? How'd Leaf do it?" He asked and Riley looked skeptical. Did Leaf use...

"She's beautiful... And she's not all lipgloss and Forever 21. She's really smart too. I like her.." Gary talked like he was on cloud 9.

"Let's hope it lasts, hmmm?" Drew lifted a red cup of alcohol and everyone else nodded. "Don't fuck up and find some other pretty face this time, Gary. Keep your word for at least a few months."

"Whatever, you guys don't ever trust me to keep girls." Gary pouted.

"Because you never do!"

* * *

"Guys... could I possibly... have a boyfriend?" Leaf stood at the side of the room by the doorway. She pushed the tips of her indexes together and looked away nervously. "I mean, if I keep our secret, you know..."

Misty was the first to turn and look at her, of course. "I don't see why not, but I stress the last part deeply. The first sign I see of a lie, you're going to be forced to break up with him."

"Wait so Leaf can have a boyfriend when I can't?! Why-"

"Because you run your mouth _way_ too much." May covered her mouth. "So who's the new bae?"

"Umm... It's Gary." Leaf twirled a piece of her hair around her finger and everyone's jaws _dropped_.

"You're lying. You didn't use your powers, did you?!" Winter asked, and Leaf giggled and shook her head.

"Oh... My... Arceus girl! You got him! You must be the master of charm because wow, you got a playboy to commit! Good for you!" Dawn jumped to her to give her a tight hug around the neck.

"I'm so happy! He was on my mind for a long time! I get to be with him!" Leaf jumped with her and Misty congratulated her.

"Well get your ass to bed, now. We have to go to sleep in two hours, and Winter has to recharge IN THE HOUSE_._" May snickered and Winter groaned loudly.

"I hate not being on the roof!" Winter kicked her legs and then stormed past everyone while they laughed at her and followed.

* * *

**You think it's this easy to get with Gary? lol ur funny friend **

**There's actually going to be a lot of conflict with Leaf after this chapter.**

**But I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked pretty hard on making more paragraphs this time.**

**Next chapter is Misty's because I have Dawn to be the last individual chapter until we merge!**

**see you soon!**

**-Accel**


	5. Close

**Inspiration is great, ain't it? I listen to a lot of j-pop (a majority of it is Vocaloid and Utaite,)and I've gotten a good idea for the climax for the story.**

**Also, this chapter, it's pretty small. But I got everything I needed in here!**

**So far, I've done a pretty good job at balancing everything out to where there's no true protag to the story, but I'm pretty sure I know who it's going to be. (hint: It's not Winter, lol.)**

**So let's start with Misty's chapter! I've tried to write it about 4 times but i got bored and scrapped it. here I go again~**

* * *

In every class with this fool, Ash was her partner for most of her projects. And Sometimes she got Rudy, but Rudy was a douche bag anyway. Misty was not pleased at all. Well... maybe he was good entertainment, but he probably doesn't have a brain. And if he did, the whole thing would be dedicated to eating schedules and witty remarks.

For the third time that day, Ash was confused with the lesson and she had to clear it up for him. Today's _super difficult lesson_ was in english. The kid had no idea how to paraphrase. It was ridiculous, and that's probably why he always failed book essays.

"Ash you are in the 10th grade. How the hell do you _not_ know how to paraphrase?" Misty asked, rubbing her temples with a frustrated sigh. Ash got distracted from this too, and he reached over to smooth the wrinkles in her forehead.

"Don't do that, Mist, you're going to get wrinkles early." He lectured her, and Misty went _off_.

"Oh?! So you know all this dumb shit about dermatology but NOT ABOUT PARAPHRASING?! Pay attention, you dumb asshole!" She smacked him upside the head, and he winced, sitting back and rubbing the spot she hit.

"Well that wasn't nice. I'm trying my best, okay? Some people are just slower than others..." He pouted and for a moment Misty's heart sped.

"Don't give me that look," she _'hmph!'_ed and moved her hands to the table. "You're cute when you pout but that's not going to phase me. Seriously, Ash, How do you not know how to and you've been learning this since 7th grade?" She asked, shaking her head.

"My ADD used to act up a lot back then because I never took my meds, sorry," he chuckled, "That's why I never learned it back then."

"Well then we have to change that, right? How about i be your tutor? You need it anyway."

"Really Mist?! Thanks, I knew I could count on you!" He embraced her from over the table and she swatted him away.

"Do you want me to come over, or do you want to come over?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I don't know. Whatever works, but we could go to the library down by the buffet."

* * *

Misty was seriously pondering everything she did for this boy. Sure, he wasn't greedy, and that was a good thing on her end, but he was annoying with all that dumb bull that came spilling through his lips like a cesspool of words had overflowed from how much his brain was shitting. Was he even all that worth it? Would he play part in the master plan that the world has set up for her? But she was willing to see how far their so-called _"friendship__"_ would go.

And if it came to the point to where he would soon find out about her powers, then she would have to break it up. It would have to be done, no matter how hard it may be. There's no way she, or her friends would be sent to some testing center and have to endure anything imaginable in the book of villainous things.

* * *

Winter was a tough season to get through. It got pretty cold around here when November came. Misty was barely in the mood to deal with it, and if she could just hibernate in a fire for the remainder of it, she would without looking back. She sat bundled up in a long black coat and light blue scarf patterned with white diamonds vertically. Her leggings over tights were doing a good job of keeping her legs warm, along with her blue winter boots. Outside the bus stop, waiting for Ash to arrive. Finally when his head peaked out in the west of her vision, she smiled beneath the cloth of her scarf and sniffed.

"Sorry I'm late! Paul was lecturing me about the dishwasher." He laughed and she laughed along. "He can be scary when he wants to be."

"Well how about we get on the bus, dimwit. I can't stand the cold, and this heavy bag."

And when they arrived to the central town, they were pretty astounded by everything. Christmas lights decorated all the buildings, and descended up towards a _huge_ false leaf Christmas tree.

"Actually, after we're done studying, do you think we could just walk around? I've never actually been to this place." Ash asked and Misty pondered before shrugging.

"Why not? I haven't seen around this whole place ever since moving here. But instead of some lame library, how about we go chill in there?" Misty pointed a gloved finger at a cabin-like place. Apparently, it was a coffee shop.

"Sure!"

* * *

Ash was distracted again. And it's not like Misty wasn't either. In foreign land, what else is there to do but take in your surroundings? Misty was currently sipping up the foam in her cappuccino and enjoying the calming piano being played in the back of the shop, and Ash was trying to make a stature of toothpicks, before Misty flicked it down and he gasped like a little girl.

"Mist-"

"Let's get started, shall we?" She smiled, her eyes becoming little crescents over her reddened cheeks. She took out her math textbook, flipping through pages to get to the recent lesson.

"So, when you divide this number..."

* * *

"I think I get it now, thanks to you Mist! You sure are smart!" Ash leaned down to get his can out of the vending machine, and passed a coffee to Misty from the machine. She blushed.

"Well I'm not _that_ smart." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, and looked the other way before sneezing.

"Bless you."

"Thanks." She wiped her nose, and turned around. "So how about we head towards the big tree, hmm?" She asked, pointing upwards.

"Sure, But lets take time to look around." He grinned boyishly at her over his scarf.

The first place they stopped at was the Yankee Candle shop. It was refreshing, and the smell of all types of candles weaved through the air and entangled both of them in it's relaxing essence. In the end, even though Misty had protested, Ash had bought her a pumpkin spice candle and a fresh linen smell, saying that they fit her many expressions.

How could such a dumb creature be so good at woo-ing women?

"...Thank you again." Misty thanked him, and this was surprising her, seeing that she never thanks many people. It was now turning 5, and they both decided to go home at 6. They stood at the end of the tree now, with Misty shivering more than usual now and Ash warming his hands by rubbing them together.

"You should have worn gloves." Misty pointed out, and Ash groaned.

"what about you? You should have worn some actual pants. Your little legs can't eve take the winter, Mist." Misty bumped into him with huff of annoyance at his comeback. "Anyway, why are you breathing out of your mouth now? Is your nose a bit too stuffed?" he asked and Misty shrugged.

"My nose is cold and I don't want to aggravate it more-" her words were cut off immediately when Ash's old and calloused hands took hold of both her cheeks and he pulled his face closer. Misty was going to reel her arm back to punch him until he started to blow warm air on her nose. His breath smelled sweet and for a moment Misty almost mistook him for a magic user because he had no bad coffee breath, it smelled _just like_ the coffee he had earlier. And when he pulled back, Misty's eyes fluttered open again.

"Better?" He grinned, and giggled a bit.

"You... You ASS!" she raged and started chasing after him while he ran away, avoiding ice patches.

* * *

"Sounds romantic," Dawn swooned, running her index in circles on the carpet while laying on the couch.

"It was _not_ romantic!" Misty yelled, finally becoming alert from her nap. "It was gross, boys are GROSS."

"I agree," Winter laughed.

"Oh shut up Winter, You like Riley." May laughed and Winter's jaw dropped.

"No I don't! You like _Drew_."

"No I do NOT LIKE HIM!" May screeched and Leaf broke it up.

"You guys need to stop. Now." Leaf giggled and They huffed and turned away.

"Ugh, whatever. I don't like him though. He's dumb and he giggles like a girl, not okay." Misty stomped her foot once and stormed off to the kitchen.

"She likes him," The others laughed.

* * *

**Yeeyhaeheayya New chapter yalls how was it? **

**Next is Dawn's chapter. And I'm pondering on making her chapter into two parts, since she's going to kick the plot back up further again.**

**Review, favorite and Follow! It makes me happy! And feel free to suggest chapter ideas for when I join everyone up again! I'll look into them!**

**-Accel**


	6. Mighty

**Woops i came back early because i don't want this idea to slip my mind!**

**Dawn's chapter was one i was really excited to start writing out! And now we're here guys!**

**Usually my stories don't last for over 10 chapters, so let's see how it works out! I'm aiming for at least 20 chapters, though 15+ would be fine with me as well.**

_**ALSO TRIGGER WARNING- THERE IS SOME BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE BEWARE AND KEEP YOURSELF SAFE IF IT MAKES YOU UNEASY. I WORRY FOR YOUR SAFETY.**_

**Onwards!**

* * *

"Guess who?" Dawn had just walked into the class, and covered Paul's eyes with her delicate fingers.

"Get off me." he jerked her arms away and sighed out of frustration. Dawn pouted, and took her seat next to him.

"You know, I would love it if you could smile sometimes. I bet you would be real good at it, and cute too." She started, drawing circles in the desk with her pinky. "Such a shame you don't put your looks to use. You could be just like me." She giggled and his attention snapped to her.

"Who would want to be like you? You don't even get boys-"

"Dawn! Do you want to go out to see a movie with me?!"

"What about me? Ditch this sucker and let's smoke pot!"

"What about lunch at that good diner?! Go with me Dawn!"

Dawn smirked and Paul sunk back into his seat with another sigh. "Stop being grumpy, Paul, you don't have a reason to-"

"You don't know a _thing_ about me, Dawn Berlitz. Now stop fucking talking to me." He said through gritted teeth, and that was enough to make Dawn's mouth shut completely and he whispered a _sorry_ before turning to where the teacher had just walked in.

* * *

"Ughhhh, All of you guys get to talk with the guys but I can't get one word that's not telling me to shut up or a stop to come out of Paul's mouth. How do you do it?" Dawn whined over the couch that night, kicking her legs.

"Being sociable." Winter said.

"Singing." Leaf said.

"Being the smartest in class." Misty said

"Being the nearest one in range." May said.

"UGHHHH YOU GUYS ARE SO WEIRD WHAT DO I DO." Dawn kicked her legs more vigorously, until Winter sighed and held her legs still.

"I don't know Dawn. Maybe you could start off by, y'know, trying to learn about him, rather than talking about yourself all the time. I mean, we weren't all that fond of you for a long time because you never bothered listening about us until like, 6th grade." Winter brushed May's hair, while May just turned back on her music to the highest setting.

"That's true. You could do that." Leaf closed her eyes and tilted her head both ways in a thoughtful manner.

"You guys are so mean! But, maybe that _could_ work..." Dawn said, switching off the TV and grabbing her matryoshka doll from across the couch. That was the last thing that was given to her by her mom before she had ran out of her life. She walked out the room and into the piano room in the back, sitting on the bench with her doll. Dawn had stored all her major feelings in that doll. It made her feel at peace, it made her feel _her_ again. Or at least the her that she thinks is her. She named it "Eli".

"I knew I could always count on you, Eli. Thanks." She smiled and hugged it tight before May came in, wearing her leotard.

"Dawn~ I have to practice, is that okay?" She asked and Dawn nodded.

"Sure, why not? I'll watch because you're beautiful when you do ballet!"

* * *

The next day, it was the weekend. The Spring breeze was gentle and it lifted Dawn's hair up and brushed against her ears, causing her to giggle. Today, she was out shopping. She had gotten her allowance from May's father in the mail, and she was so happy to get herself some spring heels!

The town to the west of the state, was a small one, with red tiles on the round and it was a walking town, which meant that no cars, aside from police cars, were anywhere by the stores or the park. She was in her pink sun dress since it had gotten warmer out by now- It was lace with a slip underneath and had a small braided brown belt around her waist. It had short sleeves and was off the shoulder and stopped somewhere above her knees. Her hair was down and straight until it flipped outwards at the end. Overall, even with her sunday heels, she was probably the cutest thing on the street. She even got a barista's number, which she didn't really keep, she just threw it away when she was out of sight. Each time she saw a cute store, she grew extremely happy, and even the plants around her blossomed and everyone around was flabbergasted at the sudden explosion of life.

And she was just about to walk into another store before she spotted a certain plum noggin around the floral store.

"Paul, is that you?" she asked as she made her way towards him, to which he turned to face her and sighed...again...as usual.

"Yeah, why are _you _here?" He scoffed at her and gave her a stank face and she clicked her tongue in response.

"Well, -dump, I am out shopping! Geez, why do I even bother! I just wanna be friends!" She puffed her cheeks out, and Paul laughed harshly.

"Yeah, why do you? Leave, you're never going to be my friend, troublesome." He turned back around towards the blue orchids and Dawn turned on her heel and began walking away in a fuss.

"-Hey wait, troublesome. Tell me. What type of flowers would look good in a pretty white room?... Since you know stuff about color coordination, and stuff." He asked, scratching at his head as he turned back around and Dawn stopped.

"Uh... Try to go with something Magenta-ish. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Go hop along now, leave me be." He turned away, again, so he could hide his blush from having to ask a girl like Dawn such a question.

"Uh... well, whatever it is, good luck. See you at school." Dawn walked off and hid on the side of the building. Something was up and she wanted to snoop to find out. It seems unusual for Paul to get flowers for _anyone_ so something must have happened. She waited to make her move and follow him.

"... Magenta, huh..." Paul whispered to himself before picking up a bouquet of pink hydrangeas and heading to check them out.

* * *

Where Paul had led her... She wasn't expecting it. It was a hospital on the edge of the small town, that was about 6 to 7 stories tall. So Paul was buying those flowers for someone he knows in the hospital, huh...

"... I'm here to see Haruna Shinji... My name is Paul Shinji" He spoke to the lady at the counter and she smiled and wrote him a visitor's pass before handing it over and telling him to enjoy his time. As soon as Paul walked off, Dawn followed suit, getting her own visitor's pass.

"So, she's a relative of his, hmm.." she made note as she took the personal elevator (which she wasn't supposed to, but it's better than following Paul upstairs and risk getting caught, you know?) and had enough time to hide in a supply closet when he made it up to the third floor as well. She hid on the other side of the door while kinda... eavesdropping but she was curious.

"Paul onii-chan, you're here!" A smaller voice called cheerfully. Dawn only knew a bit of Japanese, but she could make out that Onii-chan is a name for a bigger brother. So Paul had siblings?

"I told you, I'll stop by at least twice a week," Paul laughed a bit and set down the flowers, from what Dawn could make out of the sound, and Haruna gasped.

"Wow! Those are so pretty! Who helped you this time, hmm?" She teased and Paul scoffed.

"It was some bothersome girl at school, that's all."

"Hmmm...? You have female friends now, don't you?" She asked and Paul sat down in a chair by the hospital bed.

"No, but my friends are friends with her friends. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm doing better that what was going on before, that's what I know. The chemotherapy is happening more than often though. I hope I can live on, but we'll have to see, right?"

"Hey now, don't say that, you're going to make it through." Paul audibly pouted and Haruna laughed.

"Of course I am! I have you cheering me on, and that's why I'm going to be one of those survivors they talk about on TV and in the Internets!" She laughed, and Paul actually laughed along with her.

At that moment, Dawn felt an aching in her heart. The girl, apparently from reading a clipboard on the entrance to the room, had a Cancer of some sort. And she seemed like the light of Paul's lonely life. It was sweet of her, to cheer him on while he's cheering _her_ on, and how she made him laugh, and asked him questions... What a sweet, sweet... 8 year old... Dawn was almost welling up with tears before the conversation had ended. He promised to see her again on Tuesday and next time he'll sneak her in some chocolate and she laughed happily and nodded.

When Paul had left and Dawn came back out from her hiding spot, she felt the urge to do something drastic. And this could very much get her in trouble, but she absolutely had to do this. So she brushed dust off her dress, and walked in the room.

* * *

"Good Evening, Haruna," Dawn put one a type of goddess-like act (acting and over exaggerating was one of her talents, anyway,) and locked the door behind her.

"Hello, May I ask who you are?" The small girl with lavender hair, lighter than Paul's and extremely short with Grey eyes, asked.

"If you like, you could call me a fairy. I help people, people like you." Dawn smiles and makes her way to the bed where the small girl laid, and the small girl looked a bit scared. "No, no, relax, I'm not going to harm you, I would never! No need to worry!" Dawn panicked and waved her hands. "I do magic. and I want to grant you a wish. Do you have any?"

"... A... Wish?" The girl pondered for a moment. "If you could, do you think you could make it so that I have more time to spend with my brother Paul? The doctors say I only have a set time left... So could you?" She asked, hope in her eyes as she requested. Dawn tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, sure I could do that! but, could you do me a favor of keeping it a bit of a secret? What I'm going to do is heal you completely, _but_, it going to take a few visits, okay?" Dawn asked and pressed her hands together in a begging type manner. Haruna's eyes widened to dishes.

"REALLY? YOU'RE GOING TO HEAL ME COMPLETELY?! Oh my Arceus! Thank you Spring Fairy!" Haruna had hugged her tight around her waist and Dawn couldn't help but bubble with happiness.

"Yes! Now, in order to do this, I need you to lay back, okay? So I'm going to adjust this for you," Dawn pressed a button on the remote for the bed so it made her at least be angled in a leaning position. "Now, Let me do my magic, and we'll see how things'll work out, okay? Trust in me, or my powers won't work,"

"I do, Spring Fairy!" Children are the joy of the world oh Lord. Dawn smiles once more before closing her eyes and her frame started to glow a light pink color. From her back, glass mural wings sprouted up, reflecting light off them like in a fantasy book. She was giving life. And giving life depletes energy _fast_. She let her wings grow out more until they spread evenly from her and she opened her eyes for the final push, her eyes glowed pink and they had a unknown symbol in them. Things are going great, but she might be sluggish for the next few days, but that's fine, she wants to help.

When she stopped, her wings slowly retreated back into her and she stopped glowing, and everything was normal.

"Sp-Spring Fairy... I feel... I feel amazing, I feel better than I ever have felt! And you were so beautiful too! You really are a fairy, miss!" The child squealed in delight, and Dawn smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you do. I hope we get along, Miss Haruna!" Dawn held out her hand, and Haruna took it, shaking excitedly.

"Of course!

And so that's how this whole thing started.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Haruna?" Paul asked, and Haruna giggled.

"Today, I'm excited!"

"Excited? For what? I thought you already got a treat today."

"There's this spring fairy, and every time you visit, she visits afterwards! She's going to heal me! Isn't that great, Paul?" She asked, shaking his arm in happiness.

"Sounds like a fraud to me. Stay safe, though." Paul laughed, thinking it was just some type of hospital ritual thing to cheer patients up.

* * *

"Paul, guess what?! She said it will only take two more days until I'm going to be cured! I love the Spring Fairy!"

"Oh really now? I hope she does her best to meet her deadline." Paul was starting to get skeptical. This didn't sound right. He popped off his webcam from his school laptop and hooked it up in a corner to monitor the room before he left.

* * *

The next day, Dawn slept in all the classes he had with her. And it was unusual, too, seeing as she was always peppy and alert. Is something wrong?

* * *

When Paul retrieved the camera again, when he watched the footage, he thought this was some sick joke.

Why was Dawn... Why the _fuck_ was Dawn, troublesome, sprouting wings and glowing like some type of alien? Just what the hell was she?! And was she really healing his little sister? This must be some sick bullshit someone photoshopped into his camera memory or something because _magic doesn't exist. It doesn't._

And when he was watching this, he got a phone call from the hospital. The doctor who was in charge of taking care of Haruna spoke up, in his loud, booming voice.

"Hello ! I have some exciting news for you!" it can't be. "Haruna is completely healed of Cancer! It's a miracle, we thought she wouldn't get through it!"

No no no. This _CANNOT_ be real. No way in fucking Hell.

"Th-That's great!-"

"She said that it was her believing in the _Spring Fairy_ or something! Her imagination must be the cure, how precious." He laughed.

"Th-Thank you, Doctor. I'll be over in about a day or so, tell Haruna that I congratulate her." And with that, he hung up.

No way.

* * *

Paul was just going to play it off as _"The Therapy worked"_ or something, but no, not after today's incident in class. The English teacher was teaching about some types of Greek roots when all of a sudden a loud spilling noise along with coughing came from beside him. When he turned over, the scene was unbelievable.

Dawn had coughed up blood. And her nose was bleeding heavily too. Everyone was alarmed, and some people evacuated towards the far corners of the room while the Teacher called the nurse's office. Dawn cried up the blood mostly, and it was a dark shade of red- almost black. It was terrifying enough that Paul was frozen next to her.

"Arceus..." He whispered as he watched her sob out her blood supply until it calmed down and she was just crying and wiping her mouth. Then she was rushed off to the nurse's office.

Dawn is some type of next level monster.

* * *

"Hey, July. Could all of us hang out today?" Drew was sent by Paul to get some type of set up where he could investigate. May herself had no news on what happened to Dawn yet, so she basically agreed.

And when the end of the day came, May had drove them all home with her, while Leaf, Misty, and Winter where already home.

"Hey, guys, I brought the guys over-"

"Shhh! Dawn is hurt!" Leaf scolded, rubbing Dawn's shoulders as she laid on the couch in pain. May was suddenly alarmed and ran over. "Hey guys, could you just uh, sit somewhere? We're helping Dawn get to a stable condition." She asked and Gary kissed her before Paul spoke up.

"Actually, instead of that, how about I show you guys something?" He spoke loudly, making everyone look at him in disbelief. He took out his laptop and stomped over towards the TV, hooking it up and tuning the video he had recorded. "So... girls, have you known this about your friend?"

The video turned on and everyone was watching the TV except Dawn, who was in too much pain to even open her eyes. And once that video had stopped, The girls had cold sweats on their foreheads.

"W-wow, Paul, how'd you make that-"

"Cut the bullshit, Waterflower. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

**LORD OK IM DONE WOW THAT WAS A LOT OF WRITE.**

**So Dawn's plot is really deep with different things you'll need to know about this story. I'm sorry if it just turned into a clusterfrick. I wanted to make it something with Paul's (made up) sister and Dawn healing her. but this was basically the only way it could have been done. Also idk where Reggie is but he's probs dead idk**

**Sorry if you've lost interest! I'll try harder!**

**Review answers**

**Ready to fly: thank you so much! I'm glad you like how I put them exactly in the lover spot, lol. Hope you enjoy the rest of this weird stuff i'm writing up. i love you omg you make me so happy about my works aaaa 3**

**Guess Who: I don't know who! no jk jk, but I'm sorry my versions of the characters are not to your liking. I'm portraying the characters in more of a realistic teenage-light- but c'mon, you have to admit Gary was an absolute douche in the anime and he was surrounded by lots of girls all the damn time. how did he not get laid. And Drew, well... I'll have you google "Sexuality Headcanons" lol. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope i don't disappoint you any more!**

**So, lets see how I play this out next chapter (which probably won't come out until a bit later because School starts really soon and I have to prepare! I'll try not to take longer than 2 weeks though!)!**

**-Accel**


	7. Clouds

**HAHHAHAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA school.**

**I'm back guys, did you miss me? No? aight whatever. I'm already failing in Science because she never told us about homework but apparently everyone else knew so I never got the first two weeks turned in sobs.**

**But enough about me rather than the fact that i'm tryna spit my game on those cute tall boys, let's find out what happens this chapter!**

* * *

Sitting around the Dining room table; they had moved some while ago to avoid a lot of rumble and trouble, Misty cleared her throat. "So... uh... Where do you want me to start?" Her palms where visibly sweaty, and Paul was staring into her poor unfortunate soul.

"How about what exactly is Dawn, seeing as she's in a pitiful state and I don't want to listen to her wheeze out every line?" He said bluntly, and Dawn glared at him weakly from across the table.

"Uh... Let me just um... Rewire that question... _What exactly are we_, would be the correct form." Misty started. It was futile to just lie now, he had Dawn's powers on camera... "We are... uh... a species called Manipulators, and we kinda have the power to well, um, _manipulate things." _ She rubbed the sweat from her palms and May picked up from her last sentence.

"... Stuff like, emotions and life, and all that Jazz." Drew turned his attention on her, with a blank stare.

"And you expect us to believe that completely?" His brows furrowed and May sighed, flaring her fingers at him and suddenly he felt a bit tired, and completely dozed off for a good 4 seconds before waking up and banging his head on the wall _hard_. Ash gasped and clapped his hands before Gary smacked him upside the head. Gary wasn't even giving a glance at Leaf, which made her feel a bit horrible.

"So now do you believe, you cabbage patch kid?" She smiled at him like a cheshire cat and he _'hmph!'_ed and turned his attention back to Misty while May snickered.

"Okay, so I'm guessing what Troublesome had done was _give my sister life_?" Paul tapped his finger on the table to get everyone's attention again and Dawn raised her hand.

"I mean, you should... be grateful, though. She only had a few months left." pouting, Dawn looked Paul in the eyes and he sighed.

"I never said I wasn't. You just... surprised me. You should have asked permission- wait, how did you even find her and know who she is?!" His softened gaze turned in to a glare again as he stood up, slamming his palms on the oak wood of the table and Dawn flinched.

"When you asked for the flower choice, I followed, okay? I wanted to know what was up and I found her.. I'm sorry, I should have asked to tag along or ... You act so fucking cold to me anyway, what chances did I have out of 10 that you would say '_sure Dawn'_?! Probably fucking ZIP." She stood too, although cautiously. "All I wanted from the start was to be friends with you, but you're such a hard ass dick that you brush people off when they just want to say '_Hi Paul, how are you_?' ! I had no choice!" She started to tear up and Paul shrunk back, biting his cheek and breathing in shakily.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." He sat down and Dawn sat again, facing towards Misty.

"So do we all understand?" Misty asked and everyone nodded. In the corner, Ash noticed Winter and Riley acting pretty strange.

"What's up with you guys? Do you have something you wanna say? Let's listen!" he grinned, oblivious as always. Winter and Riley sat up uncomfortably, and riley coughed while Winter combed through her hair.

"Well uh..." Winter started, looking over at Riley for conformation. He smiled a bit.

"Umm... I already knew-"

"WHAT?!" The girls broke out with Dawn coughing loudly afterwards. Winter explained a bit.

"-And so, I'm very sorry and I hope you all can forgive me!" everyone sighs at the tan girl.

* * *

They boys were putting on their shoes to leave in the doorway and Leaf had stopped Gary in the hallway.

"Hey Gary.." She grabbed onto his shirt from behind and Gary looked back. "I just wanted to let you know that if you want to break up with me for this, I'm okay with it.." She told him, looking off to the side. Gary's brows knitted together in confusion.

"What the hell are you even talking about? You were already cool before, but having powers make you even cooler. Why would I let you go over such a small extra detail?" pfft-ing, Gary pats Leaf's head and tilts her chin up for a kiss before he trotted off behind his friends.

Leaf is left smiling dumbly with a blush on her face.

* * *

The last few days of school where probably the hardest for the girls and Ash. Even with Misty tutoring the poor guy, his GPA has barely risen in the past year. Misty hopes he's going into the art or sports field because with how things are going right now, he's never going to get a job other than at McDonalds. But now everyone was in a club, and they enjoyed activities as well. Everything was calm again, though besides Leaf and Gary, the group didn't converse much because for the remaining trimesters, they had different lunches.

Dawn was in the News committee and occasionally dropped in for cheerleading when she felt up to it. She appeared everyday on the high school report show that was played every 4th hour, and she was chosen best of the news crew by middle of third tri.

May was in Cooking club whenever she didn't have Ballet practice, and was always baking new things for everyone, including the boys, though most of the time, they got burnt. She was in there because she gets to eat her team's food, after all.

Misty was in the Library staff, and began volunteering in organizations that feed poor children around the world. She's always asked by students on which books she would recommend, and has a blog for book reviews.

Leaf was in the Language club, where she taught a bit of Italian whenever she could. She also practices with Gary after school sometimes, and they've made about three songs so far that are scheduled for a check over soon.

Winter works with the staff and has a small cubicle in a secluded area that requires a pass to get to. She works as a _"Sexuality and Gender specialist"_ and helps students figure out who they are. She also does Track, and is getting better each day. Soon, she'll be in the top three of the team, but now's not the time.

Paul is in the Greenhouse club, and waters and maintains plants each day. He likes Cacti a lot, so there's a big selection on the types he's grown. Sometimes he grows tomatoes, and will have the girls taste them to see if they came out okay, since none of the boys like tomatoes. Kids.

Drew is in floral design so he often sees Paul in the greenhouse, but he's constantly arranging vases of Roses all the time, then giving them to May to see if they'll work out and look pretty in her house, for some reason. By now, he's probably given her about 3 vases? Maybe 4-5. He doesn't count.

Ash is on the football team, so he cant fit any other clubs into his schedule. He's one of the stars, though, and he usually has an average of 2-3 touchdowns per game, which makes the scouts follow him everywhere he goes. He might have a future, thank Arceus.

Gary does nothing but Bum around and play drums until his hands are rough, but sometimes he'll be in the language club just to hear Leaf speak Italian. Other thank that, he goes to get Leaf and him shakes for after class and prepare himself for the ear killing wails of Ash crying about _'why don't I get a shake?!'_.

Riley is in the Art club, and sometimes goes to paint Murals downtown with Winter. He's getting better and Sculptures, too. And he's also trying to convince Winter to join the club, which is _kinda_ working, if he does say so himself. And he also goes to the Library sometimes to mess with Misty or find print out essays.

So all in all, everything is good. They managed to get comfortable in a new school, and get a good group of guy friends and Leaf is happily with Gary for now. They did have some conflict a few weeks back over pronunciation, the usual. Everyone was so tired of school and finals and everything, that they just died down for the last few days they had in that hell hole. Probably conserving battery life so they could blow it up at Brianna's house the night of getting out. It was time to be done, Sophomore year actually _is_ hard, just like what the teachers say. Schedule fitting is ridiculous.

* * *

So on the night of school ending, the girls dressed up _completely sexy_ and waltzed into the crowd, swaying to the music when they saw the guys at the table... Well Riley was missing, but whatever, he's probably fighting some punk kid anyways like the delinquent he is. Winter sighs.

"What's wrong Winter?" Drew asks and Winter shakes her red cup.

"I wish Riley wouldn't fight. I worry for him. Like what if he loses? What if he messes with the wrong person and gets shanked or shot?" Winter put her head in her arms and whined while Drew laughed.

"Do you perhaps _Like_ Riley?" He asked, and he almost got himself punched when Winter perked up and threw her fist. May laughed.

"Stop right there." She warned him. He gulped.

Not prepared for the hand that reached out and grabbed her arm, she met face-to-face with Dawn. "CAN WE PARTY NOW? JEEZ, I FINALLY FEEL BETTER AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET TIPSY AND CRAZY?" Dawn also had a grip on Misty's hair, while Misty tried to get herself out of the grip without Dawn ripping some hair out. "THESE BOYS AREN'T GOING TO TWERK THEMSELVES LADIES, LETS GET A MOVE ON!" Her and May shimmied through the crowd towards some good looking guys while Winter and Misty just stayed close together and waved to Drew and Ash that they'll meet in a few. Misty was nowhere to be found, probably off by the dj and drunk, suggesting songs.

"They're a lot of work," Paul took a swig out of his cup, finishing the bitter and gag-worthy tap beer, and holding his mouth shut to avoid throwing up. "I'm getting wine, tap beer is _disgusting_." He made his way to the back, where the bottles of drinks were while Ash kept at his croutons.

"What's wrong with tap beer?" he asked Drew and Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Here Ashy, taste." Drew offered his cup and Ash took a sip before flinging the cup out his hands at God Speed and gagging. "See? Go get some booze for the table."

Ash tottered away, cursing the tap beer and moving farther back into the crowd.

Leaf was a bit too occupied, sitting in an upstairs closet on Gary's lap, having a drunk, sloppy make out with him. His big hands mapped out her curves and groped in a way that had her sighing and going insane, while her eyes had him captivated.

"You love me that much, hmm?" He asked and she licked up his bottom lip before breathing out, the smell of alcohol clear through carbon dioxide.

"Mmn, I do, is there something wrong with loving my boyfriend?" She asked and he let out a raspy chuckle, moving to her neck and she giggled; it was ticklish.

"No no, but you're such a mess right now. Did I mess you up like that?" He asked, and she could feel the smile on his lips. Her hands moved to hold his shoulders.

"Yeah," She arched her back. _An absolute mess_.

"Is it okay if I mess you up.. _Even more?_" Gary asks, and Leaf nods, jerking his face back up to meet hers in yet another sloppy kiss.

"...Should I go find Riley? I'm lonely." Winter teeters on her small heels, obviously drunk.

"Um, Hi, I'm right here." Dawn shook her head and huffed before shooing Winter off and turning back to May, who was still salsa dancing with some buff jock and screaming in probably made-up spanish.

Riley breathed out against the warm night air, and threw another punch at the damn gang grunt, knocking him out.

"What the shit man, I came out here to have my occasional smoke and you _just now_ squad up? Piece of shit."

"Riley?" A choppy, light voice makes him turn to see Winter standing out in her small outfit. "Awww, you can't come party with me? You bum," She pouts and riley clicks his tongue.

"You're drunk." he tells her and she shrugs, using the brick wall for support.

"Yeah, I am. Why are you so _Riley-_d up?" She snorts once, then her breath catches three times before she's all out laughing at her own _dumb_ pun. "Aaaaaah, I'm so funny."

"Yes, very. But Should you guys be leaving before the cops come?" He asks and Winter makes her way over to him. She presses flush against his chest and flutters her eyelashes.

"What about you, Riley? I can't leave you here! I know you'll just _cop_ a fit!" She starts laughing again. "It's lonely here without you, bud. Come party and drink some wine," She whines the word "wine" to make a joke. "Loosen up. You fight so much, you're strong, I know, but sometimes you can chill."

"mmmhm. C'mon, let's get your friends, I'll drive them ba-"

The cops are driving up, and kids are exiting through each exit they could find. Winter's eyes widen and Riley supports her as she starts to fall.

"Fuck!" Drew yells as he finds all of his friends and sneaks through the back and into the woods. May is still mumbling in spanish, Ash is slightly tipsy, and Dawn is making notes to herself and curtseying in a slightly drunken state. What a bunch of babies. Paul's tipsy, but he's still pretty conscious, and Misty is still singing the lyrics to the last song and pondering about what line comes next.

"Where's Gary and Leaf?" Dawn asks.

"Probably still getting frisky in the closet. They'll be fine."

Gary covers Leaf's mouth and peeks through a crack to find cops searching the hall. "Just our luck. Leaf, bae, can you... shit i lost my trail of thought. Oh! be silent for a moment?" Leaf nods, obedient.

When the cops move into a single room, he pulls Leaf out, sliding off her heels so she could run faster and making his way out the door and into his car. Drew spots the special green headlights and ushers the group to the car, and pushes them in the back seat and in the trunk.

"Why can't we just use my car, instead of being cramped in here, mi amigo?" May asks, and Paul rolls his eyes.

"We're not trusting you drunken assholes to drive. Shut up. And we still don't know where Riley and Winter are, so your car stays here for them." Paul kicks Gary in the backseat, over Misty and Leaf's laps, and drives out the front and starts on the road back to they boys' house.

Riley has a grip on Winter's wrist and is dragging her through the woods and away from cops until they make it to a clear field. Winter seems to have calmed down just a bit, and at least isn't making puns anymore.

"When do we go home?" She asks and riley's using his cellphone for light now.

"I don't know. It's only 1, so it'll probably take until 2-3 when you can get at least to my house." he told her. Winter gets quiet for a long time. "What's wrong?"

"Riley, am I even your friend?" She asks and Riley is taken aback for a moment. "...Because I don't know what you're even thinking most of the time. Some days you're nice and others you're stoic towards me... Am I a bother?" She's starting to sob.

"What? Uh, Winter, I'm fine with you. We're cool, We're friends. S-stop crying." Riley starts panicking.

"Oh, okay..." Winter's so weird when drunk.

* * *

"Okay, so sleeping arrangements. Everyone gets a blanket and pillow and wherever you want, I guess." Drew says and May mumbles in German this time before passing out, not even in the blanket. "...Alright, that's May." he finds a corner and lays in it.

And everyone's out like a light in the next seven minutes.

The song of the girls' souls plays again, but this time, no one's awake to hear it because they are out like literal rocks.

* * *

**WOAAAhhhh i had fun writing this out. Thanks for waiting for me, let's work hard for the next few chapters!**

**Also i don't condone underage people drinking.**

**and Along with that, don't ever drink tap beer. I went to a Mexican wedding just last night and had my first tap beer and it was disgusting and it didn't even get me drunk wth weak.**

**Review for me please~ 3**

**-Accel**


	8. Before

**Haha when will my computer stop reseting my documents. 2nd time writing this, yo.**

**Review Responses:**

**Guess Who: ! I thought I was the only one who was feeling that way! I can't go back and change it by the way i wrote out stuff so I sincerely apologize. I'll try to get to the point of each chapter fluidly from now on!**

**Guest: Thanks! Im glad that i could fulfill your desire to read more! I'll have them coming up more often now!**

**Today we have over 4k words omfg *gets hype***

**Let's go babes**

* * *

Drew kicks his legs over the back of the couch, sighing out loudly. In the room, there were only the boys, of course, but the girls made it more fun. And he doesn't know if it's just the girls' powers, but he really wants to hang out with May and get a smoothie or something. It doesn't matter, just something. "Guys can we call the girls and do something? I'm bored."

"Oh look at you, being put under May's magic, hmm?" Paul snickered, keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him. "If you wanna go hang with them, then go ahead. I'm not going to do anything. It's the beginning of summer and I want to finish at least 5 RPG's by then."

"Paul, if you stay in here all summer, you'll probably get even lankier than you already are." Ash joked, and Paul flicked his hand at his neck, making Ash choke on his pizza rolls.

"You guys are horrible, I'm going to call Leaf to see what we can do." Gary scratched his head, unlocking his phone to call his girlfriend while Riley was halfway done with making lunch.

"Hey Bae!" Leaf picked up her phone whilst closing her journal, making the girls perk up. Usually Gary calls after 4pm, this is a surprise. "You wanna know if we could all hang out and what we could do? Hold on for a moment." covering the bottom of the phone with her hand she turn to the girls.

"Try calling Solidad. She's the one who gives us permission and gives us _stuff_ in general." Misty shrugged, and Leaf told Gary that she would call him back in 5 minutes.

After about 3 calls, Solidad picked up. "Hello? Girls, what happened this time?" She asked and May tittered.

"Nothing happened this time, Solidad. we wanna hang out with some close friends. What can we do?" Winter asked, and Solidad hummed on the other line.

"You wanna maybe use the beach house? I don't know. It might not work out because of your powers and I don't want you to be in danger." She replied after about 4 second of silence, and then the girls kinda just

"No need to worry!, remember it has soundproof walls? We'l be in separate rooms!" Dawn put on a cheerful tone. Making multiple unsure sounds, Solidad then agreed.

"Hurry, hurry, call Gary back!" Misty cheered, rushing Leaf as the others cheered in the back. Gary picked back up.

"Gary, Gary, Gary, do you guys wanna go to a beach house for a few weeks because we can make this happen!" Leaf started giggling with the rest of the girls loudly.

* * *

Two days to pack, one day to drive up in two cars, the whole group was here, and surrounded by beautiful pines and dirt, and sand, and it was close to a small, small town. It was sunset by now, and the Scorching orange reflected heavily off the polished wood of the cabin-like house. But it was huge. Two stories, and elongated. And when they stepped in the sight was completely different than the inside. Marble floors, and pale walls. brown furniture and carpet in the living room, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling over the dinner table over in the next room. The kitchen had two ovens, and one microwave, and a dishwasher. Up the stairs where 5 rooms, and then on further inpection, the door at the end of the hallway led to an outdoor Japanese-style Onsen on a Veranda- type ledge, surrounded by rocks to give it more of the feel. This was Luxury.

"And... _How _did you snag this again?" Riley asked, eyes windened at the beauty of it all.

"Solidad was a famous woman back in her day, got lots of cash flow to keep things going even for _after_ her death." Dawn said. "I remember this, such a nice homey feel, but, follow me." She led everyone back towards the West side of the house, and pulled back the curtains, revealing a small path kept in by mountains of pine, and then the beach, followed by the ocean. The boys soaked in the magnificent sight, their breath caught in their throats from the beauty.

"That's just amazing…" Ash sighed, and even he was pretty silent for someone like himself.

"Well- How about we finish packing and get to sleep? we can to swim tomorrow?" Winter asked, clasping her hands together and smiling brightly.

"Yeah well, about that-" Riley started. "I saw five rooms. And we can't split that unless there's groups of two. If we don't do it right, then there's going to be like one pair of different genders and then rest will be boys with boys and girls with girls." He explained. Even though the boy-girl couple would obviously be Gary and Leaf, but… Drew requested it.

Surprisingly, Everyone didn't suspect the dumbness behind the explanation and then everyone started calling dibs.

* * *

The solution was "Pick or sticks" and Leaf and Gary were already counted out, because they could stay together in one room. Currently, May was standing up front and she chose a stick from the "boys" cluster.

"I have… Oh _wonderful,_ I picked Drew." She glared to the side, where Drew was currently standing.

"Oww, Maybelle. Ain't gotta be that harsh." He smirked. "I'm not going to bite, especially not someone as dirty as _you_." He threw back and May launched at him, clawing up his face, though her nails were anything but sharp. Leaf had to pry her off while Gary had Misty walk up.

"Ash, you're with me." She said calmly. Ash cheered. "You better not be a snoring type of guy, I will plug your piehole." She made a sound and Ash went on rambling about the smell of incense that had been lit a few minutes back, much to Misty's slight boredom.

Walking up to the "plate," Winter had held her breath. '_I don't want to be around Riley, he's been to moody lately, so I'd rather be with Paul in a gloomy room than with Riley in a sunny/rainy room.' _she thought to herself as she drew a stick and landed right...on...Riley's. Putting on her fake happy face, she turned to the navy-haired teen, playing with his bracelets and trying to get a charm off with a dissatisfied face. "So… Riley, you're with me this time." and he nodded. Once she turned back around, she let out an angry puff of air.

"I don't wanna be with Paul, though! He'll chill the room with his shitty attitude!" Dawn fumed, kicking her legs.

"I don't wanna be with Dawn, though! She'll warm up the room with her sunny attitude!" Paul imitated her and she headbutted him, causing the lean male to topple over in pain. Triumphant, at least this time, Dawn marched off with a few of her bags, up to the room closest to the Onsen. Everyone stared off at her, in confusion.

* * *

"I wanna go to the beach today!" Misty cheered, running through the hallways and waking everyone up. She, including Ash, were already dressed for the beach, and in short-sleeved sweaters. Ash was jumping up and down, making a lot of noise and soon, May emerged from her door.

"Shhhh, I was asleep!" She hissed, covering her eyes from the big window on the other side of the hall.

"Oh May, don't be a downer, it's already 12 and it's time to SWIM." Misty grabbed her and threw her back into the room. "I dare you to come out and _not_ be in your swimsuit, along with Drew!" She told her in a cheerful yet threatening tone, and shut the door forcefully.

Paul was the first to actually lash out towards them, opening his door just as Ash passed it, and slammed his palm against the back of Ash's head. "Shutup, It's too early."

"Maybe for you, Paul. You make up at 2 on off days." Gary and Leaf were already out in their swimsuits, with their jackets over them (the house was pretty cold at the moment), and Gary's arm draped over Leaf's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure anyone other than you guys aren't happy-"

"DID SOMEONE SAY BEACH?!" Winter emerged from her door, even startling Riley awake, from back in the room. She was ready in her gear, her long tan legs marching in anticipation as Leaf started with her. "Someone get Dawn, I bet she'd be excited, too." Winter smiled Genuinely, which took her mind off of Riley's mood swing-y attitude for once. Dawn had emerged, with her usual bed-head, rubbing her eyes.

"Are we swimming today? I'll get my swimsuit on~" She disappeared into the room after barging through Paul's arm, which was propped up on the door frame. Paul sighed.

"Alright, I guess I could get up two hours early. Make sure it's going to be worthwhile, or I'll be angry. Get Riley up." He disappeared behind the door, and then started to bicker with Dawn, it seems.

And pretty soon, everyone was ready, and May had gotten done cutting the Watermelon with Ash and packing it up. Everyone set off to the beach that was a few away, finally making it to the main part of the beach, and breathing in the fresh, warm, ocean air, became a bit more elated. The Girls stripped of their coats and laid them out around a small bunch, and turned around to look the at boys.

"Yes, I know, we look good, don't we?~" Dawn puckered her lips as if she was joking, but the boys definitely didn't take it that way. They were full out staring, and even Paul's eyes were opened up at least 3% wider than usual. May and Misty kinds cowered away from the attention in embarrassment, and Winter and Leaf covered themselves up a bit, while Dawn had one brow up, questioning.

Misty's Swimsuit was a Light, bubbly blue one-piece, but had a low v-neck cut which held her Almost-C cups, and two open spaces at her sides that exposed her lean and toned waist. She was 5'7", and her legs were long and slightly tanned with small freckles around the main tan areas. Her hair was up for the occasion, exposing her nape as she turned her head away. Ash thought she was stunning, and smiled to comfort her.

May had the most meat on her bones and held a D-cup, so her slight thickness made her bikini stand out. She had a sheer sarong long enough to the back of her calves over the bottoms, being held up by a red flower pin. The top of her Bikini fit over her formidable breasts snuggly, and the strings reached from her cleavage to tie around her neck. Her bare midriff looked soft, and fun to poke, and Drew tried to make his eyes look away, but even with his head turned, his eyes stilled on her.

Leaf had on a Green and Brown bikini, with a strapless top. It still had a "V" in the front, to expose more skin. She had probably the smallest breasts out of all the girls, coming in at a B cup, but that made her smile shine even more. The bottoms were held together by golden rings on her hips, which were wide, for someone who has barely a chest. Gary smiled at her, lifting his arm up, and she ran up to him to snuggle under it, loving the feel of his dummer's muscles.

Winter had on a White Halter bikini, which still showed an exceptional amount of her C cups, and the bottoms where low-rise enough to only be able to cover her butt and _area_, But even though it was slightly risque, it showed off her athletic body. Though not having much hip, it suited her curves for the Halter to stop just above her rib-area. Riley was still in a pouty mood, but he blushed slightly at her and appreciated her.

Dawn had on the bubblegum pink triangle-top swimsuit that held up her C cups. The top had little strings of cloth hanging from it to give it a more appealing look, and the back was held by a bow, as so was in the front, while the top was held by a string. The bottoms were a more subdued pink, but still bright enough to match her personality. Her curves were more towards her hips, which were slightly wide. She stood at 5'5", so her legs weren't as long. But they were nice and slim. Paul had to blink a few times before catching himself and looking away.

Compared to the girls, the boys looked pretty bland (except for Drew, who had laces on his trunks, but that's… That's Drew for you). They looked nice and toned, Ash having a little pudge, Drew being a tad bit toned, but pale. Gary being the actually toned one, and Riley being slim, but still had that strong unidentified tone to him. Paul being the Lankiest and most flexible. Leaf was constantly rubbing her fingers all over Gary's torso and giggling when he pinched her waist.

"So uh, I think we can wrap up the staring fest," May clapped her hands, startling almost everyone. "Can we swim now? I'm ready to sink myself in the wet goodness," She laughed, and turned around to start at the water.

"W-wait up-!" Ash called, and grabbed Misty by her wrist to pull her along as he charged after May, and Drew then got jealous and followed after all of them. The rest of the group followed, except for Winter, who set up the umbrella and blanket and opened the container of Watermelon.

"Alright, listen up soldiers!" Misty smirked, pulling up a case of something, and everyone's attention shot to her. "We're going out to war. Everyone pick your weapons, it's first come, first serve!" And she pulled out a massive water gun and let out a little water. Everyone rushed to get a gun, and the first one to get hit was Leaf, who was shot by May. They giggled, and Leaf aimed, while May reached around to block it, but Gary was quick to aim and pull the trigger. The water landed right into her ear, and she squealed, backing up and knocking Drew down along the way. She landed in his lap.

"Dangit, Leaf, Gary! I almost-" She was going to complain and get up when her hand felt something… _fleshy_. It was Drew's torso. She looked back and met his eyes. They were a warm emerald… and pretty. She quickly flung out of his bubble, brushing some hair behind her ear and wobbling off. Drew was stuck, stunned. First off, May actually _was_ really soft. And despite weighing a little more than the average dieting teen, she was very attractive. He had to wait for a moment to shake it off, denying that he even remotely liked her other than as a friend before getting up as well, and going back into the water gun fight.

Misty hid behind Ash, claiming that she was on his side but when he turned his back, she fired on him immediately, causing Ash to turn around and tackle her gently into the water below them. They laughed, Ash's now completely wet hair blocking his eyes before Misty brought her hand up to brush the locks away. They laughed again and Ash pulled Misty to her feet.

"Hey hey, now, stop flirting- we're in the middle of war." Dawn pouted, placing her hand on her hip while dodging one of Paul's hits. "And you, will you ever quit trying to hit me only?! You hit me once!" Dawn fumed off at Paul, aiming her gun at him and pulling the trigger, hitting him straight in the face.

Coughing, Paul straightened his back. "You're fun to mess with, troublesome." He smirked as Dawn went off on him and filled her gun as fast as she could. Paul kept squirting her as she did so, just to mess with her.

Gary and Leaf had abandoned their water guns a while ago, floating around while the waves pushed them towards the shore. Gary was wading above water with Leaf in his arms, and Leaf was going on about things in her school life. Gary was listening attentively, nodding and asking questions about anything that made him puzzled.

Riley snuck up on Winter, and had sprayed her in the face a few times before she registered what happened and glared up at him. "What's up? Why aren't you swimming?" he asked, taking a seat next to her under the umbrella.

"I can't swim." She bluntly answered, pulling her knees back up to her chest and watching the crabs walk past the blanket, not even paying her mind. Riley let out a puff of air.

"Okay. Do you have a problem with me or something? Even last night you hogged the blankets and then pouted when i asked for some more." He asked, leaning back on the heels of his palms and looking over at her.

"Don't assume; I'm not. I have no problem." She told him, looking at him from the corner of her eyes and then abruptly stood up. "I'm gonna go get some food at that shack over there."

She left him confused and also slightly pissed off.

* * *

The girls had decided to get food with Winter. They sat in the stall as They ordered different types of seafood. A few boys had walked up on them, and started talking to them. Leaf was left alone because she had explained that she was taken and had Gary come up and buff on the boy. Though Drew was hovering a bit too close to May and the guy who was flirting with her.

"You live around here?" the boy asked, and May put down her fork to shake her head.

"I actually live in a town by the big cities." She answered, smiling at him. he laughed.

"It must be nice down there, hmm? Being a city girl. You don't have to work for a thing, you just get everything handed to you. Explains why you look so meaty." he winked and May was taken aback.

"Uh, excuse you? What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to call me fat?" She asked, making a hurt expression.

"No, I'm just saying if city folk had to work for their food, then they would be extra thin like down here-"

"Okay I think that's enough." Drew stepped in. "I suggest you back off and learn how to compliment a woman the _right_ way."

"How would _you_ know how to compliment a woman, you fucking fag?" The guy spat out his words and Drew laughed slightly.

"Don't assume, bud. It makes an ass out of you _and_ me. I'm not gay, and if I was, then why would that matter? I'd still know how to talk to a woman."

"What the _fuck_ did you say?! I'll-" The boy rolled the rest of his sleeve up over his shoulder before May interveined, pulling Drew away.

"Haha, sorry, he gets a bit worked up." She giggled, and took her plates while walking away with the fuming teen.

"Ohya, I know that feeling. Winter can be harsh. Sad that you were named after it." another boy conversed with a hesitant winter.

"Mmhm…" She said in a '_please fuck off'_ tone, but the boy was too dense to catch on. Her gaze snapped towards Riley, who was being dragged around by some flirty girls, and conversing with him while he answered and talked. She wished that she could be the one who he would talk calmly towards, but she guesses it just wasn't her.

Misty had already told a guy off after he had made some remark about her muscles, and was feeding Ash out of her plate. "I'm just sick of it, you know? Whenever I meet someone it's about _wow wow Misty, your muscles are so manly_ when they're NOT." She pouted, while feeding Ash another one of her shrimp. "Now that I think about it, you're the only one who's never made a comment about it."

"I'm different, Misty, Dont'cha know? I don't care about your appearance. You're nice to me, so who cares?" He answered, slurping at his slushie. "You are very pretty though."

Misty had blushed a deep shade of red. "Th-thanks. You're handsome as well." She briefly commented, and avoided her attention to her bowl of shrimp once again.

* * *

After the sun began to set, everyone had started to pack up and finish playing in the water. They chatted in a calm mood, but Leaf and Gary had stayed behind to bask in the sunset. It was an eventful day, and everyone was yawning as they walked off from the couple.

Once alone, Leaf sat on her towel with Gary to stare at the Orange sky.

"Being with everyone is fun, isn't it?" Leaf asked, leaning into Gary some more and basked in the scent of his jacket. Gary made a humming sound.

"I don't remember the last time the guys and I have ever gone out somewhere with some girls. I don't even remember the last time I had an actual girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Really? What happened?" She asked, curiosity peaking in her voice.

"I used to be uh… Well I used to be a player. I guess the fact that I'm attractive to people had gotten to my head and I abused it." Leaf had looked down. How many girls did he have back then? The doubt had swelled up a bit in her. Gary had caught on, though. "Don't worry, Leaf. I would _never_ hurt you. I intend on protecting you." He told her and rocked her back and forth.

"I sure do hope so, Gary. I put my faith in you." She bit her tongue. In truth, she wanted to make their relationship public so that the girls would leave him alone. But she felt as if it was too selfish of her to request so much of him.

"Do you want to say something else? You look like you've been holding back." He brought her into his arms as he stood up, and they intertwined fingers. Beginning to walk back towards the house, Leaf shook her head.

"Nothing, I love you, Gary." She smiled at him and he blushed and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too, Leaf."

* * *

"Can you two help out? I can't be making dinner for all of us while the rest of you slack." May complains, and Drew gets up.

"I suppose I could help. What do you need me to do?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves to wash his hands.

"Cut up the carrots to tiny minces, I'm working on the celery."

"Can we not have Celery? I don't like it." Riley asked and May huffed.

"Okay, I suppose I can prepare the Celery on the side, but since you're gonna baby at me, then get up and help set the table. You too, love birds." She pointed her knife at Gary and Leaf, and they were startled, but got up anyway.

And the Meal was absolutely _delicious_ that night.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter, I stalled a whole week while writing this, ahahaha. I hope you guys like this chapter, though! I love beach scenes in fanfiction u don't even know urghhhhh.**

**Next chapter Winter and Riley are gonna have some serious conflict, and Misty and Ash might go through something as well.**

**Review please! It makes me happy!**

**-Accel**


End file.
